A journey
by calypso.felicity
Summary: This is a sequel to rise of darkness. This is with Pokegirls. He is grown up. there will likely be mature content. this is where his journey ends, more in A/N of the story.
1. A journey part 1 ch1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokegirls. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. R. and Pokegirls belongs to metroanime.

**A/N: **Before you panic and say, "What the fuck!" this is the last world Harry aka Shadic is going to visit. I am going to show flashbacks, or recollections, or him telling stories of his journeys to Caly for other worlds. That is why he is grown up now.

Well,this isgoing to contain a lot of mature stuff. You may find graphic language and sexual scenes often. Thus this is definite M rating. Also, a lot of this is going to be A.U. Compared to the original pokegirl world. Try to go with the flow. The mentioned Pokegirls are described at the end.

Other than that, welcome to another universe where Harry Potter (Shadic) goes!

**A journey's end – part 1**

[Year 304AS]

Stars were shining in the night sky. Small snowflakes dropped from above as she looked up at them, twinkling. It had been so long, over 3 centuries since she had been asleep. Last five years had been spent in trying to gather information. She already knew what had happened with her childhood friend turned lover.

He had done so much for humanity. And yet, yet they had scorned him; scorned for what he did for himself. They had tried to destroy him. He had fled. But they didn't leave him alone. They started to kill his creations, and that had been the last stroke. He had gone mad in rage. She had tried to help him, but she was nothing special, not like him. She had been almost dead when she had been saved by one of his creations. He had changed her. He had modified her body and turned her into something like his creations. But he had loved her and hadn't wanted to disgrace it by turning her into an exact replica of them. He had made her better than most.

She was Shiva. She was generally considered like others, a pokegirl.

A Pokégirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido (sometimes), and a natural psychology to submit to a "master" (not always). Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All Pokégirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokégirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make Pokégirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokégirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner /whatever.

[There are two categories of Pokégirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn Pokégirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by Pokégirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic Pokégirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic Pokégirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn Pokégirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All Pokégirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokégirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years.]

But, she was different. She was completely free to choose what to do. She was created that way. She had chosen to stay with him.

She once had a telepathic bond with him. It had completely broken her when he had died. She had been in a very unstable state of mind and had been cornered. She had destroyed all her attackers then. She didn't even remember much. She had learned a lot about her ice abilities, but hadn't gotten around mastering her magical abilities. She was Shiva, the legendary ice goddess.

She was startled, when she sensed a sudden shift in the very fabric of space a mile or so away from her. She narrowed her eyes as she rose to her feet from the makeshift chair of ice. It crumbled into small particles of ice as she rose. An icy platform rose from beneath her feet and moved her towards her destination.

She barely took a few minutes to reach her destination. What she saw was confusing. She could see the silhouette of a figure looking at the night sky. The way he/she floated in the air, it looked like a pokegirl; most likely a powerful psychic. All she could see from this angle was the hands clasped behind the figure's back.

She widened her eyes when he turned to look at her. She could easily make out the male figure. He was well built. He was wearing a simple sleeveless tight T-shirt. His hands were clasped behind him. He wore a long black robe that had obscured his backside from her view. He had jade green eyes that softly glowed. He was around 5'10" in height. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

He tilted his head to a side, as if curious about her.

"Um- who are you?" he asked. It was more curiosity than her appearance. He had seen many different things in his life; a blue skinned human was not enough to startle him.

"What are you doing here human?" she asked without answering his question.

"Well, I am Shadic. So, can I know your name?" he asked with amusement reflecting in his eyes. It wasn't the first time that someone had gotten hostile over his sudden appearance. He still wasn't completely used to dimensional travel.

"A tamer should already have the tools to identify a pokegirl." She replied coldly. The temperature around them started to go down even more than it already was.

"um – what do you mean?" he asked again confused.

"Do not mock me! Tell me what is your purpose, or I'll make you." Shiva raged. She had passive ability to sense her surroundings. As far as she was concerned, there was no one anywhere near them. She was getting annoyed by someone interrupting her thoughts and coming here after her on their own (most likely). She was not really fond of humans; she was going to make him talk and then kill.

"Wait, wait!" Shadic exclaimed as he saw her raising her hand and several icy spears coming out of the lower frozen earth.

"I am not from here, so I really don't know where I am." He added.

Shiva thought over him and the feeling of the shift in the fabric of reality.

"A dimensional traveler then?" she asked.

Shadic threw a surprised look at her and then slowly nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She had already noticed that the cold was not affecting Shadic at all.

"Well…" he let it hang and watched her as she narrowed her eyes.

"I am here for training." He said.

"Training?" she asked, curious.

"Anything that you can think of. Patience, cunning, battle practice." He said with a shrug.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked, her curiosity increasing.

"I'll start a full scale war here. That will take some time, and I'll personally take out the more troublesome opponents and see how it turns out. That or just make all the leagues each other's enemy. If my side wins, good; if not? Oh well.." he answered with a shrug.

"And I'll even let you chose a side for me. From what I gathered from your previous statements; you are a pokegirl or something, and hate tamers with a passion – whatever that is." He added with a slight smirk.

"What makes you think that you are powerful enough to stand up against the titans of this world?" she asked.

He shrugged and vanished. Her eyes widened and she looked around herself frantically. She couldn't find him. Her passive ability to sense wasn't helping either.

"Girl.." she heard a whispered voice come from everywhere. She was slowly starting to feel pressure coming down on herself. It wasn't like anything that she had experienced before. It was like she was being pressed from all sides. Breathing was getting harder by every second. It was worse than witnessing power of titans like Typhonna. The sheer presence itself was pushing her. She considered the possibility of this being a magical or psychic attack, but her breathing was getting irregular and it was making her thoughts muddled.

"I could destroy this whole world…. and not even feel the strain. It simply wouldn't be any fun to do it that way." She again heard the voice coming from all sides.

"Do you understand?" she again heard. The pressure suddenly increased. She fell down on her knees, breathing in gasps. She frantically nodded her head in fear. This completely unknown stranger had forced her on her knees, without even trying. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the pressure suddenly vanished and she took gulps of air.

She slowly stood up and turned to face him as she felt his hand leave her shoulder.

"Was that proof enough?" he asked, amused.

"What was that?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"A simpler form of my aura or you could call it my presence." He replied. He wasn't sure if she knew what it was.

"Okaaay." She said while trying to steady her voice.

"Since you have asked me what kind of front I want you to take in a war, I'll give you all the relevant information on pokegirls and this world."

Shadic wasn't a fool. He could already feel the gears in the girls head turning. He had already sensed her hatred for tamers. He had decided to not peep in her mind, simply to keep things more fun. He was pretty sure that she wanted to simply destroy those tamers or whatever, and he was fine with it.

He listened to her as she explained to him this world in general. She gave him general information like who was Sukebe. How he started a war against the humanity itself. She also told him about the legendry pokegirls. She told him how all of them drifted apart as the war went on. She also told him about the current technologies used to capture pokegirls. She also told him about the generally powerful breeds of pokegirls and their appearances. She could see his skeptical look as she explained everything to him.

"So, do you still want to do it? After all, you are a human, and I don't know any single one who would want to destroy his own kind." She asked, while silently praying that he wouldn't change his mind.

He gave her a serious look and said "you are right, there probably isn't anyone who would want to destroy his own kind." and stopped as he observed her. He saw her tense. Her hands tightened in preparation to flee or take him down at any cost.

"But, since I am NOT a human, at least not anymore, It shouldn't matter to me, should it?" he asked rhetorically as an amused smile came on his face. He saw her relax and show confusion on her face.

"Just know that I am not a human." He said, dismissing her look.

Shiva just nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked with a smile. 'After almost three centuries of your death, I see hope in completing your revenge, Sukebe.' She thought to herself.

"The plan is something like this…" he started to explain his half made plan.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X– X – X – X– X – X

"Come on; at least tell me why you even need to start as a tamer." She asked, again.

Shadic sighed. It had been a week since he had been in this world. They had made their way from a few forests back to civilization. To make it easier for Shiva; he had woven a very strong illusion to hide her appearance and an intricate spell to keep her body heat exuding rom her at normal levels despite the actual heat being less than 0. They were now making their way to Thrill town on feet. He had a simple plan, go there, get registered, and start on with his journey. Soon enough, they reached thrill town. He walked around and asked for the local professor. He got the name and direction. The town was small and not much was there to look. He easily found the building that was Professors house. There was also a lab adjacent to it. He knocked on the door of the Lab. He could sense three people. One was human and two others were pokegirls.

When the door opened, he was met with a man wearing yellow t-shirt and white pants. He guessed that it was Cid Inventis, the professor.

"Hello, I am Cid Inventis, the local professor. How can I help you?" Cid asked after introducing himself.

"I am in need of your help professor, can I come in?" Shadic said politely.

"The door slid open completely and both he and Shiva entered. As soon as the door was closed, he put Cid and the other two pokegirls in a telekinetic hold. He started taking all the information that Cid had on pokegirls and his research. It took him about an hour to select the relevant information and assimilate it like he personally knew it. He then forced all three into sleep. He quickly found a pokedex and registered himself as Shadic la fey. He filled all the necessary forms with the relevant data and dates around a year back. He then proceeded to encode his pokedex data and made it secure enough that no one could track him, or at least it would be really difficult. He would need further information from a few more researchers or scientists to get versatility in the skills he had gained from Cid. He then made sure that his pokedex will not be synched with the global data, while the global data could be accessed on his dex. He then proceeded to make changes to the order catalogs that Cid had on his computer and started to enter extra entries and change all the later entries in relevance. It took him another 2 hours to get all of it done. Shiva had been bored out of her mind and so had gone to look around the town and came back half an hour ago.

He sighed as he was finally done with the machines. He then woke Cid and his three aids. He started to modify their memories. He made them forget him and Shiva coming. Then he made them think that they had been really tired and then had gone to sleep. He took the five standard pokeballs that tamers were given. Then he vanished from there with Shiva. Cid gave a loud yawn and got back to his work thinking that he had a nice sleep and it was time to get back to work.

Three miles away from thrill town…

Two figures appeared out of nowhere, startling the rabbits and some pokegirls that were there. The aura that both of them were emitting was enough to keep the ferals away.

"Now what?" Shiva asked.

"eh.. let's see what we can catch." Shadic replied.

"Any favorites so far?" Shiva asked.

"Well… I think, Infernal would suit me well. Other than that, fire and ice type would as well. Maybe even a celestial, and a dragon.." Shadic half told her and half whispered to himself.

"Any reason for preference?" Shiva asked.

"hmm… As I have said, I like chaos… an infernal would do well. Also, I like fire and ice elements. As for a celestial, well I'll have to see about that." He replied.

"The thing is though, I want all of them to be completely feral… or at least as close to it as it can get. Reason, I want the least human influence on them that is possible… or the worst kind of human influence." He added after a pause.

"Why?" Shiva asked, intrigued.

"All humans aren't going to be scumbags, unfortunately. So their pokegirls will be pretty loyal as well. There are also some pokegirls that are damn loyal despite their tamer's cruelty. That would make it difficult to change their minds from loyal to human haters." Shadic explained.

"That is true. How will you change their minds then?" Shiva asked as they kept walking towards the denser are of the forest.

"I won't. I'll try to keep most of the good population alive. Most aren't even human anymore, are they? So killing all of them is a moot point. We should rather focus on the so called pureblooded humans." he asked her.

After a long pause, Shiva finally spoke.

"Indeed. Everything would have been avoided had people accepted Sukebe in the first place. Tamers at the end are doing what they tried to convict him for." Shiva said.

"So, where can we find a feral dark lady?" he asked, completely changing the topic.

Shiva merely raised an eyebrow.

Shadic sighed and looked in his pokedex for a feral dark lady sighting entry. He found a few. He chose the one with the most number of pokegirl kills. She was listed to have killed at least 7 celestials, 27 tamers and 79 pokegirls barring the celestials. It included 3 Seraph, 2 Megami-sama, 1 Megami and a Redeemer. It was a team of two knights that tried kill her. All seven celestials belonged to these tamers. They were found dead in a dense forest area. There had been no further attempts to capture or kill her, deeming it far too dangerous. It had happened in Hardcore league's southern area. A small town named Titura was closest to the forest. There had been some sightings of a dark lady around the City closest to Titura, but they had been old and unconfirmed. The latest confirmed one was reported 2 weeks ago. Meaning, she would likely come out again for a taming to stay from going feral.

"Well, I think I have found my target. I would like you to find Macavity and Sexebi. I'll go on my own, to see what this world has to offer." He said with a tilt of his in her direction.

"Why them?" she asked.

"Macavity would definitely come to me out of curiosity, and we share similar nature i.e. chaotic. Sexebi's abilities sound pretty familiar to me; maybe I can convince her to help us." He explained.

"Alright." Shiva said as she was about to apparate.

"I almost forgot. Don't mention me as some other-worldly person; just tell them that I am a very powerful mage that you have found interesting. Make it seem like a social call." he added as an afterthought.

Shiva nodded and left.

12 days later…

Shadic was walking through the forest in southern parts of the hardcore league. It was now mostly inhibited by feral pokegirls. He had already put a number of them to sleep and was getting bored due to most of them being low level, and pretty useless or high level but not up to his fancy. He was closer to Titura.

Before coming, he had modified his pokegirl data in his pokedex as well as at a local ranch owned by Sohma family near Thrill town and put his starter girl entry as a Boobisaur. He created a faux entry for the Boobisaur's fake existence. After that he created regular entries showing her steady increase in level and then later evolution into an Ivywhore. He also added an entry for a Nymph and a Minx. Similar to the Boobisaur, he made the gradually changing entries while evolving the Nymph into an Ice Maiden and that of Mynx into a Lupina. Then he had to modify the entries of a few local Pokémon centers leading towards the coastal regions. From there he modified the entries of a cruise ship. He made his own entry while deleting the entry of another tamer. He had also modified his funds to show them being used in several places. He had to shut down the power supply of a nearby bank's electricity system then put a large area spell over everyone. Then he had to put a minor bug in the system while he modified his fund entries and transactions. He kept the end result as what it should be in actuality, net balance 10,000 credits. He added almost 132,000 credits in total and then removed the exact amount in different transactions. After that he had finally deemed his backup good enough and then left for the Hardcore league.

He kept walking and finally came closer to an opening of a cave. He had restricted his powers to a very low level, and hadn't been paying attention to surroundings either. But when he came closer to the cave, he could easily feel the three different energies from inside the cave. As he got closer to the cave, he could see a shape stepping out of the shadows of the cave's entrance. The easiest identifiable feature was her hair and eyes both colored crimson. He easily identified the figure as pokegirl. By appearance, she looked feral as she had small reddish hair all over her body. She had generous C cup breasts that looked firm as they bounced while she walked in his direction, and her long messy hair swayed behind her as she walked. She was likely 5'7" in height.

"Who you? No feel human." She asked.

Shadic inwardly cursed himself as he remembered not applying human smell on himself, but didn't let it show on his face. He was also amused by her grammar. He then gave her a surprised look and said "You are not feral?"

"Me still hungry." She said with a wicked grin on her face as she advanced towards him. He sighed but decided to catch her. She suddenly dashed at him. He sidestepped her charge and hit her with a kick in her shoulder blades. She stumbled but caught her footing and turned at him with a snarl on her face. He taunted her by smiling and waving at her.

"um – I can cook for you?" he said, infuriating her even further. She again charged at him. But while she charged, she started covering herself with armor. It had razor sharp protrusions. He ignored it and avoided her charge again and kicked her in the head. She stumbled and dropped to the ground. She turned at him and snarled.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked again with a smile. He showed her his leg; it had no wound that should have been caused by hitting on her spiky armor. It angered her even further and she jumped at him. She turned into a tauric form, still covered in armor. She was almost 5'8" at the equine shoulder. She glowed a slight blue glow and blurred, well at least for a human. He jumped and sat on her back, completely ignoring the spikes and started riding her like one would ride over a horse. He laughed like a maniac and held onto her neck. He slid a bit forward on her as she kept jumping up and taking sporadic turns to dislodge him from her neck. He looked at her in the eye and could see her rage increasing. She started glowing in darkish purple color and tried to blast him off of her. He jumped and said "ooh, pretty glow. Hehehe."

She again charged at him and started to shoot deep black spheres. He started to dance between them like he was afraid of them and stumble between them, but he still evaded all of them. Finally getting bored, he decided to end it when he felt one of the life forces vanish and end. Then he felt the other life force approaching them. The horse like figure stepped back and stood near the cave entrance, awaiting the arrival of the newcomer. The new comer was also, like the first shape-shifter, dark in skin tone. But, unlike the first one, she wore a long white dress with low cut neck, showing the upper part of her breasts. She was likely 5'7" – 5'8" in height. Her dress had a cut down the length of her right leg, exposing her exquisite and shapely leg. He could easily see the blue paint on her nails. She looked pretty much human, except her blood red eyes that glowed eerily in the shadows of the cave's entrance. He could see the angry snarl on her face.

"Another human!" she spat out the human part as she addressed him. She then sneered and said "Will enjoy taming you and then eating you and your sluts!" she then charged at him followed by the horse girl. She ran at him as her hair turned into hardened needles as she launched them at him.

"ooh, pretty hair!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of the charging horse girl and sidestepped the needles. He then jumped and started to float higher in the air, as he laughed at them for their poor aims and taunted them "oh – oh, you keep missing! You should practice more lady!"

She snarled and exclaimed "I will rip out that tongue of yours!"

"Oh that is sooo gross and you are so mean! I like it." he exclaimed as she started to throw blue power blasts at him that he avoided. He could hear the noise of those impacting behind him and detonating, breaking the trees. He saw the other one shot bolts of lightning at him from its horns. He pretended to trying to frantically avoide them and then starting to fall. The dark lady jumped from below as a dark red blade made of energy appeared in her hand as she readied it to get it through his heart. He let it connect. He acted as if it had actually hurt him and started to let fake blood flow from his wound. To make it look even better, he started to leak blood through his mouth as well and acted like he was choking on it.

The dark lady started to laugh maniacally and taunted him as she saw him start to die.

"See! All you humans are beneath me! Puny humans thinking that they can catch me! I am going to enjoy eating you while you die!" she again gave an insane laughter as she dropped him from her sword and made it vanish.

He dropped to the ground and suddenly puffed out in smoke. He appeared behind her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "My, am I not a good actor?" he felt her stiffen in shock and then shook in rage. She turned in his grip and slashed at him, but he was already gone. She shook in rage as she saw him appear a few feet away from her with a silly grin on his face. A miasmic aura started to seep from her as she opened the door to abyss. The unicorn like creature also did the same and both of them launched at him. His smile disappeared and he flared his own magical might significantly more than he had till now. Both of the blurs stopped mid track and fell on their knees. He went closer to the unicorn like pokegirl and gave a solid punch on her head. She immediately fell unconscious.

He progressed slowly towards the struggling Dark lady that was trying to weave what he guessed was a magical spell. He let her do it and let the resulting fire impact him. He walked out of it, unharmed, not even a burnt mark on his cloths. She looked at him with rage filled and fearful eyes. She now had understood that he was the predator, and not her. He saw her psychic aura flash as she tried to teleport but his palpable magic was akin to a barrier that stopped her from teleporting. When that failed, she tried to use a power bolt. He deflected it back at her with a swat of his hand. It hit just beside her and blew some dust in the air. His eyes were glowing dark green, and he could see her fear increasing. Her breathing was uneven. She was forced to take long drags of air to keep taking air back in her lungs. He shot a pokeball at the unicorn girl that had turned back to her human form. It hit her and absorbed her in a red light. It didn't even show any struggle, it clicked and she was captured. But, his eyes were only on the Dark Lady. He gave her a predatory smile. In a final effort to buy some time to escape, she screamed and shot a chain that appeared magically in her hands. It had purple and reddish glowing symbols on it. It connected with him and shattered. As she screamed in pain, rage and fear.

He bound all her abilities and dropped her on the ground. He let his magical aura fade. It caused her to take deep gulps of air. Before she could completely take her breathing under control, he forced him mouth onto hers. She tried to force him off, but she was just too weak after all her powers were bound. He ravished her mouth with his tongue. He ripped open her white dress. With his hands and forced her on her knees. He held her hands in his hands and got behind her. "Weak… pathetic." He whispered and heard her whimper in pain as he forced her face in the dirty forest floor. He smacked her on her tight ass and heard her scream after the blow. He repeated it as he kept smacking her on each ass cheek until they reddened enough that it was visible even on her dark skin. He harshly pulled her white long hair that had fallen in dirt after the magic keeping them tidy had vanished. She screamed as it caused her pain. He made his own clothing from waist below disappear, and grinded his cock against her covered asshole. He heard her whimpers. He whispered "You will know your place from now on, my dear."

He tore off her panties as he released her hair. He started to grind his cock against her harshly. She kept whimpering. He again put her head on the dirty road and tore open her bra. He then proceeded to grope her firm and generous C cup breast with both his hands as he let her drop. He was rough. He kept harshly pinching her nipples. She cried out in pain as her sensitive nipples were made to bleed. He then lined his cock against her ass hole, and in one swift motion, he was inside her. She screamed as she was violated in her ass. He removed his cock back almost up to its tip, and then again slammed back. She again screamed. He started to fuck her ass in a fast rhythm. Her screams had died down to whimpers. When he had gotten closer to release, he removed his cock from her tight ass and put it into her vagina. He then started to pound into her in earnest. Soon enough, he released into her and let her drop to the ground.

Then without any warning he dropped a pokeball on her. It balled her and didn't show any struggle. He then put her pokeball on his belt and then picked up the one that of the horse girl. He released her. She was still half unconscious. She struggled to get her head together. Without waiting, he put her in magical binds and started to tame her. Her whimpers and screams resonated throughout the forest. He kept alternating between them for another 2 hours. Finally he got dressed and asked them both, "now, who is your master?"

Both whimpered under his intense gaze. "Y - You are mas – master." They both replied with a whimper.

"Good." He said in his same chilling voice that he had used since they had used the door to the abyss technique.

"Oh my, I will have to heal you, no?" he asked, his voice suddenly going back to its previous childlike tone.

Neither of them replied.

His eyes glowed blue as he told them to look at him. They did. Both of them started to glow blue as well. By the time the glow ended, they were as good as new, at least physically.

The dark lady came forward as she knelt in front of him and said "I am at your service My Lord. Use me as you please. Your wish will be my command."

The horse girl that he identified as a nightmare also came forward while turning into her unicorn form and bowed, her horn touching his feet. She said "please accept me as well, master. I shall serve you faithfully, even if I have to face death."

He was a little surprised that neither was in taming shock, but guessed that they must have had gotten tamings from other tamers a long time ago.

He smirked and said "rise." both rose to their feet as the nightmare turned back to her human form. Both had their heads still bowed. He stepped closer and held up the chin of the nightmare and made her look in his eyes. "You shall be my speed, from here on. You will carry me and mine, understood?" he asked, but pretty much demanded.

"Whatever you wish my lord." she replied. He gave her a small smile and patted her on her cheek.

"Good. You will be known as Nadia." He commented.

Then he went to the dark lady and held her chin up. He looked her in the eyes and said "You are going to be my blade. You shall slay my enemies in my name, understood?" he asked.

"Your enemies will lay dead beneath your feet my lord." She said with a small smile, as her eyes flashed with an insane gleam.

"good.. good.. You shall be known as Demeter. He summoned cloths for both of them. The same white for the Dark Lady that she had worn previously, and a skin tight blue dress for the nightmare, along with a set of purple pantie and appropriate bra each. He let them wear their dresses.

Once done, he watched the Dark lady immediately start applying magic on her hair to make it look presentable. He sadistically grinned at her and said "Oh, I almost forgot! You my dear will keep your hair short and not grow them much long until I deem you worthy. Understood?"

She gasped and exclaimed "My lord!" it was almost a whisper, but he could hear her fear in it. He could even see on her face, just how horrified she was. He waved his hand and dropped the magical binds on her.

"Oh, don't worry. I am a fair person. If you improve to my satisfactions, then I will change the allowed length of your hair growth." He said.

She gave him a determined look and said "As you command my lord!"

"Good. Now cut them up to your shoulders. You can keep the dropped hair." He ordered.

She took a gulp as she looked at him, an energy blade appearing in her hands. She slid it behind her neck and cut the excess length of hair. She shed some tears that he ignored as she picked those and carefully put in a makeshift pouch by tearing her sleeve.

"Well, I hope that you know your way out of the forest and into the nearest town?" he asked Nadia. She nodded and turned into her unicorn form. He mounted her back and they were off toward Titura.

**Pokegirls mentioned:**

_**NIGHTMARE, the Night Bringing Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Not Very Near Human, Metamorph

**Element**: Dark/Magic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: Omnivore, also consumes life energy

**Role**: Nocturnal Combatant

**Libido**: Average (Extreme at equinoxes and solstices)

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Electric

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Bug, Ground

**Attacks**: Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Dark Blade Mk II, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Door to the Abyss, *Darkness, Force Bolt, Energy Drain, Hypnotize, Phase, Fear Aura, Cry Wolf, Double Edge, Quick Attack

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Wingless Flight

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Unicorn (Dark Stone)

While known to exist during the Revenge War, reports of them afterwards were considered largely anecdotal until a Unicorn was accidentally evolved into one in 76 AS.

Upon evolving, Nightmares become a solid black with crimson eyes and hair, including all body hair. They stand between 5 ft and 6 ft in height in their human form and are athletic in build, however they retain the figure they had while a Unicorn. While in their humanoid form, their enhanced speed is reduced to only four times human normal and they cannot fly. In their tauric form the tuft of their leonine tail and cloven hooves are also crimson. They also grow in size and no Nightmare has been documented as being less than 15 hands (5 feet) at the equine shoulder. No matter their size, all tauric Nightmares are built like thoroughbreds and are very agile and quick. While tauric, Nightmares can fly by the simple expedient of galloping on the air. They can turn and maneuver as they could on the ground, making them very agile, but still somewhat poor combatants against other flying pokegirls who can climb and dive much more easily.

In either form the Nightmare has the ability to instantly create a chitinous armor that covers her entire body, moves with her and does not impede her in any way. This armor is covered by tiny points that are razor sharp and will injure any unarmored opponent who contacts them. In battle, Nightmares often use this with Double Edge to leave their opponents a bleeding mess.

During the Revenge War, Nightmares were used as fast strikers both on the front lines and in assaults on strategic rear targets and supply lines. With their ability to fly fast at very low altitudes and their use of phase to avoid terrain obstacles and walls, they could go almost anywhere without the fear of being intercepted. Those abilities translate well into Pokégirl combat and today the Nightmare fills almost the same role in Pokégirl battles, maneuvering quickly to outflank her opponent and then hitting her hard with a series of attacks that pulverizes her.

Nightmares are strong individualists with a serious personality and are always planning the best ways to complete their objectives. They feel they are well suited to being alpha, although in most cases their almost complete focus on themselves means they are terrible at it. Still, they will maneuver to gain their Tamer's favor and become the alpha whenever possible. To this end, Nightmares will adopt the sexual fetishes of their Tamer as their own. It is unknown if they have a personal preference since they always say that whatever their Tamer likes is their favorite position and/or technique.

Feral Nightmares are always encountered in their tauric form. Even though they lose the Unicorn's ability to block Pokéballs, feral Nightmares are hard to capture because they remain aware enough to phase before a Pokéball can strike them and with their speed a Tamer seldom gets two chances. In almost every capture, the Nightmare had to be rendered unconscious before she could be caught.

There is no record of a human thresholding into a Nightmare.

**Darkness**: (Dark) EFT: This technique generates darkness in a seventy foot sphere around the user that moves as she does. Anyone (including the user) inside the sphere is completely blind unless using the Dark Goggles technique. As this technique is at least quasi-magical, it fills the entire space around the user, including water, sealed rooms, or any other void. This technique can cause extreme terror in anyone not used to it.

_**DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic (Infernal)

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: human foods

**Role**: Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, Celestial-Killer

**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, celestial Pokégirls (Angels, Megami, etc)

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Dark, Dragon

**Attacks**: Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, L25 Force Bolt*, Rune Chain, L30 Agility, L40 Door to the Abyss*, L50 Void Aura*

**Enhancements**: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Natural Levitation, Darkvision, Amplified Laughter

**Evolves**: None (We hope!)

**Evolves From**: Dark Elf (Moon Stone)

**Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture)**: 100.000 SLC

**Bounty (For reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 25.000 SLC

**Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances)**: 200.000 SLC

**Recommendation when you see one**: Bring out any Dark-Types if you have them, or if you must, a Pokégirl with elemental attacks. In an open area, ranged attack capabilities are a must! RELEASE ANY CELESTIAL POKÉGIRLS AT YOUR OWN PERIL. If a Dark Lady is after you, do not simply run away, they have Teleport capabilities and will simply laugh as you wear yourself out!

Dark Ladies are one of those evolutions that are almost universally reviled worldwide, usually used only by the most stubborn, self-centered, or spiteful of Tamers. To the Celestial-loving public, these Pokégirls are all but the embodiment of Sukebe's desire to steal away the happiness that the world stole from him.

Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.

Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems, for several reasons. First is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself. She then slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down. After another incident when a Dark Lady went berserk during a Sadie Poken's celebration at seeing so many Celestials about. The breed became the first to be universally banned from Sadie Poken's celebrations and denied the right to choose her own master (as they are not likely to pick masters they respect, but rather, ones that they can manipulate and control).

Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They while they have the capacity for patience and subterfuge, they consider most foes to be beneath them and much prefer to simply beat their foes into the ground with their tremendous arcane might. They typically open a fight with their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Power Bolts and various spells, along with insults and taunts of great variety. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent. And if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokégirls. Above all, however, Dark Ladies laugh, be it sadistic giggles as they watch their foes squirm below them or peals of maniacal laughter as they rip their foes apart. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger and zeal is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape. Against a foe that has proven themselves to be a worthy opponent, Dark Ladies will open up full force, attacking with every spell, dirty trick, and insult that they know, weaving together a pattern of attacks at which's end lies the inevitable defeat of their opponent. Dark Ladies are surprisingly durable, capable of laughing off hits that would incapacitate lesser Pokégirls, and countering the insult in kind.

Dark Ladies are dangerous spellcasters, capable of using many offensive, defensive, and boosting spells. They are masters of flashy, unsubtle offensive magic, and with time can create new offensive spells of their own. They are, however, completely unable to learn White Magic spells, though they possess enough skill in defensive arts and health draining techniques that they rarely need it.

No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, above all else, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Other theories postulate that they hate Celestial Pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives. Or that they simply derive pleasure through the anguish of others and hate those that live a life so alien in thought to her own.

Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason. Raw power, however, and the willingness to use it, are some of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience, a tamer must force a harsh lesson upon her. Since a Dark Lady, given the opportunity, will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged - to prevent her from casting spells - while the Tamer rapes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do so and her own weakness and inability to stop him. Simply restricting her movements during a normal taming is not enough – the taming must be done on the Tamer's terms alone, and against the Dark Lady's wishes. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic or degrading forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.

After successfully Taming and subduing a Dark Lady, she will behave very differently towards her Tamer. She becomes completely obedient to him, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsessive in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles, to run even the most menial of errands, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are hardly love-driven poems however. Dark Ladies that have been won over by their Master tend to view their Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing as naturally the most worthy for the position. But ironically, they will accept and obey the orders of other Alphas without complaint, though she will still do her very best to prove herself worthy of the position.

Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage and spite, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability, however, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb, laughing madly all the while. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. However, it is because of this and their powerful magical capabilities that they are considered so dangerous, as Dark Ladies are almost NEVER found feral, and thus are mobile, dangerous opponents that will all but guarantee a painful and extended rape-fest if they prove the stronger.

No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.

**Force Bolt **(ATK 80): Forcing magical energy into a super-condensed bolt, the Dark Lady fires of a powerful and quick magical attack with minor homing qualities.

**Door to the Abyss **(ATK 40, EFT, Infernal): Placing herself at the center of a swirling vortex of Infernal energy, the Dark Lady drains energy from all foes around her, restoring health and vitality to herself as she takes it from others. Has a 35% chance of inflicting Exhaust. Celestial-Sub Type Pokégirls are especially vulnerable to this technique, taking double the Life Drain and a 70% chance of Exhaust.

**Void Aura **(DEF 50): The literal embodiment of a Dark Lady's smug superiority, this spell generates a defensive aura of whispy, greasy darkness nullifies the damage from any attack with an attack rating of less than 50 points. Only when hit by an attack with and Attack Rating greater than 50 will the Aura collapse, against which the aura only reduces damage by 25%. The Dark Lady must wait 3 rounds before she can use the Void Aura again.

_**SHIVA, the Legendary Ice Goddess Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Ice/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: unknown  
**Role**: bringer of winter

**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice, Magic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel)  
**Attacks**: Ice Beam, Boulder Ice, Glacier, Boulder Snowball, Mist, Snow Storm, Snow Blind, Snowball, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Chilled Arousal, Wave of Ice, Iceblade Kick, Little Cloud Mk II, Little Cloud Mk III, Icicles, Arctic Attack, Avalanche  
**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A  
Shortly before Sukebe's death in the War of Revenge Shiva appeared, apparently one of Sukebe's more successful attempts to make a new Legendary to hopefully turn the tide of the war. Not much is known about the Ice Goddess as few survived her attacks. What is known comes from clues discovered at ruined labs of Sukebe. Shiva had once been a human woman who had been betrayed by those she cared for and devoted herself to her studies. When Sukebe was attacked by the press she was one of the few who tried to fight back and clear his name for all the good he had done. Nowadays, this has sparked many rumors about Sukebe's relationship with that woman (whose name has woefully been lost to time), with some saying she was a close friend, a lover, or in some cases, even a relative. She then disappeared for a time only to return during the early days of the war leading people into traps set by Pokégirls. Until one day she was injured by some soldiers and she was taken to Sukebe. It is unknown just what happened but when she reappeared she was Shiva the Ice Goddess and she began her attacks on mankind on the behalf of her new master.

While there have been many tales since of humans who became Pokégirls, Shiva is the only case of a human being transformed into a Legendary. There are few Researchers today who wouldn't give all they hold dear to know how Sukebe accomplished this. However, no notes found in any of Sukebe's old bases even hint at the process used to turn the former human woman into Shiva, and even repeated forays into Jusenkyo Spell Dump have yielded nothing but tragedy. The few records of that time state she was mainly known for the arctic winds that blew around her at all times, and that she appeared as an ordinary human woman, save for having ice-blue hair, and that she almost always dressed in very "cold" colors, such as light blues and teal greens.

During the last days of the war some Tamers tried to destroy her in what was to become northern Tyroon but she unleashed her Ultima Heavenly Strike on them and the very earth itself, dropping mountains of ice from the sky. It's believed after this that she sought a place to rest and is now where she has been since the War: sleeping in an ice cave in the Ice Fields of Tyroon under the Ice Blade gym.

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:  
Truly Unique_: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Shiva's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below) nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.  
_Deathlessness_: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
_No Weakness (Level X)_: All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Shiva has No Weakness (Level 70). If she were to face a Fighting or a Rock-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Ice/Magic, at or below level 70, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary No Weakness level treat things normally.

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Shiva's lexicon of special attributes:_

_Ultima Heavenly Strike_: Shiva can use the Heavenly Strike attack to a much stronger degree than any other Pokégirl. Instead of just creating a ball of ice above her opponent and dropping it on them, she can make the temperature high above them drop so much so fast that in the sky, a sheer glacier begins to form, held aloft by arctic winds until it's of huge size, at which point she can release it to drop on her opponent, crushing them in an icy tomb. Because it severely depletes the moisture in the surrounding atmosphere to do this, this attack can only be used once a week in a given area.

_Cold Construct_: A power vaguely similar to the Simulacrum attack, this allows Shiva to magically shape a quantity of ice into a form of her choosing, and then animate it. The size of the construct is limited only by how much ice she has at hand. She may either directly or passively control whatever construct she makes. Passive control is where she gives her constructs simple orders to follow, such as "let no one except me pass" or "guard this room." Constructs given such orders follow them until she gives them new orders, or they are destroyed. These passive constructs are maintained by her will, but keeping them formed is easy enough that she needn't concentrate on it, and they remain animated no matter how far from them she is. Shiva may have up to a dozen passively controlled constructs at any time. A construct that is being directly controlled is one that she is actively concentrating on, and thus she can make it do whatever she commands it to do. Such direct control is daunting however. She must be within a hundred feet of her construct to directly control it, all orders must be verbalized, and the mental concentration needed to keep it together is such that she cannot use any of her other attacks or Legendary Salient Qualities while directly controlling it. Furthermore, directly controlling an ice construct of hers takes so much concentration that any other passively controlled constructs of hers are rendered inanimate until she stops concentrating on her directly-controlled construct. A construct that she ceases to directly control becomes passive, continuing to carry out the last orders she gave it. Although created and given movement by Shiva's magic, her constructs do not have any special protection from the elements, and when taken out of an arctic clime, begin to melt normally.

_Cold Sleep_: Shiva has the power to regulate her internal coldness to the point where she can put herself into a state of suspended animation. While in this state, she has no need for water, food, or even Taming. She can decide beforehand how long she wants to sleep, and awaken at a predetermined time, but once she goes into her sleep, she will remain in it until the pre-arranged time to awaken. She can, however, be awoken by any sort of rough outside stimulus, such as very loud noise, rough handling, pain, etc. Even while her Cold Sleep, though, she can still have passively controlled constructs operating for her.


	2. A journey part 1 ch 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokegirls.

**A/N: **Well,this is going to contain a lot of mature stuff. You may find graphic language and sexual scenes often.

Other than that, welcome to the second chapter of A journey's end.

**A journey's end – ****part 2**

After capturing the two ferals, he had made his way towards Titura. He had made changes to his dex entries showing his entire previous harem dead. He dismissed Nadia when he came closer to the town. After balling her he frowned at the ball. Even though he had stopped the balls conditioning cycle function, it felt just stupid to him. Since he didn't care about the conditioning cycle, and had no reason to ball them, other than the league rules of only one active harem member out of the ball in towns; he decided he would create a pocket world for them, where they could stay comfortably and do as they please. With a nod, he entered the town and made his way towards the pokegirl center. He whistled a merry tune that he loved. It was based on the song that his mother had sung for him when he was little. He was thinking of how calm this town is –

"I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle, stranger!"

' - Or not..' he thought.

He looked at the figure that had called forth the challenge.

It was a man with white hair and impressive built. He had light brown eyes that showed enthusiasm and arrogance. He had a small smirk on his face. Shadic sighed. He had hoped for an uneventful day after going through the forest for over 5 hrs. It was not supposed to be. He didn't want to use his magic in excess, especially in populated areas.

"What are the stakes?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"I am Sheron. How about all items in our inventories?" the man introduced himself and said.

"What do you have?" Shadic asked, again sounding bored. But it seemed the man was either ignoring his tone, or was simply too thick to understand it.

"Some fifty or odd number of pokeballs, some great balls and some hyper potions, etc. But the match will be a death match!" the man said. Shadic still looked bored but understood why the man had challenged him. After taming both Nadia and Demeter, he likely had the infernal and dark Pokégirl's scent rubbed off on him. So the man likely had celestial Pokegirls, he assumed that Sheron was here to try killing the two he just had caught. He had also programmed his pokedex to record any challenge that he was ever issued. It would definitely help him in staying clean with the authorities.

"That and 36000 credits, and we have a deal." Shadic replied. He wanted some money as well, in case Sheron didn't have much in his inventory.

"We have a deal. I am going to enjoy destroy your infernal, fool." Sheron said with a sneer.

"When?" Shadic asked.

"Now, I'll call an officer Jenny to referee the match." It seemed the man himself didn't want trouble from officers later on.

He called out "OFFICER!" a Jenny that was closer to the Pokecenter came at them running.

"What, what is it?" she asked while panting a little.

"We are having a death match between our girls. We want you to referee." Sheron said.

"Jenny widened her eyes and tightened her jaw. While death matches were legal and not entirely rare so to speak, they were frowned upon.

She asked to confirm. "Are you both sure that you want to play a death match?" they both nodded.

"What are the rules?" she asked in a resigned tone.

"Two-on-two, no substitution until the one fighting is dead; agreed?" Sheron asked. Shadic nodded. He decided to 'help' his girls if they needed it. He had no intention of going through the trouble of modifying pokedex data again if they died and he had to catch new ones.

"Since I challenged, I will release my girl first." Sheron said and released his first pokegirl. She was little over 5 feet tall and with pale skin and long golden blonde hair flowing down till her waist. She had white feathered wings coming from her back. She wore a fine white long dress that had two cuts along the length of her legs, making it easier to move.

'Yup' he thought dryly. Sheron was likely a knight and wanted to destroy 'evil' from the world for the 'greater good.'

He released Demeter first. She appeared in a flash of red, facing him. He could see her narrow her eyes as she bowed. "My Lord." She barely whispered. He knew that she had already sensed the Celestial and was aching to kill her.

"rise." He said. She rose and looked at him in the eyes.

He gave her a smirk and said "You will likely be fighting Celestials in this official match. You are allowed to kill, only the pokegirls... of course. How long would it take you to kill two archangels, one after another?" he asked as he saw a grin threatening to split her face in two when he mentioned killing.

"20 minutes tops, my lord." She said in excitement.

"I'll give you 10. One of the opponents you'll face is an angle. If you kill this and whatever is the next girl in 10 minutes, I'll allow you to grow your hair by 2 more inches. Now face your opponent." He said and she promptly faced the angle. The angle herself had a cold furious look on her face.

"Oh and officer," he called out to the Jenny.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"I wanted to get the bounty for the Dark Lady That I caught just a few hours ago. It was posted some days ago. What would I need to do to get that?" he asked. He saw the growing horror on Sheron's face. His angle was more or less doomed. Shadic ignored it and looked at the officer expectantly.

"Please show me your pokedex; I'll need to confirm the recent capture." Jenny said with wide eyes as she looked between him and the dark lady standing in front of him.

He gave her his dex. She confirmed the recent capture and handed him his dex back. Then she took out a small device. After typing on it for a while, she finally nodded. "Your bounty will be transferred to your account in a bit, anything else?" she said.

"No mam." He replied.

She then put her hand up and said "then let the battle begin on three. One, two, THRE!"

Demeter teleported immediately and appeared near the angle and slashed with her energy blade. The angle barely avoided her neck getting severed. She got a long cut across her chest. She screamed as her left breast was almost cut in two. Demeter didn't let her recover at all and teleported above the angel and put her energy blade through the celestial's head, killing the angle instantly. He checked the time; it had taken only three seconds. Demeter was back beside him by the fifth.

"Did I do well my lord?" she asked.

"Don't get too happy, that was just an angel, a fucking low level one at that from the looks of it." He commented.

Sheron, who had been horrified at first screamed in rage and let out his next pokegirl.

"Kill her Karen!" in a bright flash of red light a green eyed and four winged girl came out. The girl had a decent figure in his opinion, but her beauty was marred by a scar running along the length of her left cheek.

While the fight occurred, he decided to go over the data of the archangel that he knew.

It barely took him a second to do so. Karen had immediately attacked Demeter. Demeter ran forward and then disappeared. Appearing to the right of the archangel, she started shooting power bolt after power bolt. The archangel started to evade them and started to throw her own. Demeter again vanished and appeared above the archangel and started exuding her aura of fear and said "call me queen!" Followed by throwing power bolts. The archangel struggled against the aura of fear while trying to evade the force bolt. She was pelted by a few and she clenched her teeth and with a flap of her wings, she got in the air. She tried to make some distance between herself and Demeter but, Demeter was behind her and threw a force bolt at her neck. The archangel sensing the shift in energy behind her immediately closed her upper wings and dropped a little in altitude. She spun and threw a chain with glowing runes at her. Demeter by that time had started to descend and again vanished appearing on the ground below the archangel. She started to throw power bolts at her.

Sheron seeing the immediate danger yelled. "Below you!" the archangel dashed to sides avoiding the force bolt coming from right below her. But, unfortunately Demeter had thrown a few on sides as well. One of the bolts impacted the archangel's left upper wing. It broke the bones in the wing as well as throwing the archangel completely off balance. Karen screamed in rage and pain as she tumbled down, but immediately caught her own fall by dismissing her upper wings. She spun in the air as she felt the shift in the energies and threw a kick. It caught Demeter in her left shoulder that had just appeared there. Demeter ignored the pain and spun with the force of the kick as she summoned her blade. It connected with the archangel's neck and cut down to her chest. Luckily it was not too deep, unluckily it was closer to the major arteries and was putting a lot of pressure on them. Demeter appeared on the ground again and immediately fired her power bolts at Karen as she tumbled down. They impacted on the severely weakened pokegirl. Karen was almost about to fall unconscious. And the last power bolt was aimed right at her head.

Sheron quickly yelled "Karen, come back!" as he aimed her ball at her. It didn't work as Demeter teleported in front of the tamer and with a swipe of her energy blade; she diagonally cut through the ball. Snarling in the tamers face, she again vanished and appeared closer to the fallen archangel. A last power bolt appeared on her hand as she closed it at the archangel and it slowly started to grind against her head. They could literally see the head melting. In a matter of seconds the archangel was dead, headless. Bits of her head lay in places around her.

Demeter laughed like a maniac.

"Stop, come here." He said. She immediately stopped and came in front of him and bowed. They could hear Sheron yelling and crying in the background. He looked at the watch on his pokedex again. It had taken her 8 minutes and 38 seconds to kill both the angel and the archangel. He gave her a smile and said. "Up." She rose and looked at him, hopeful expression on her face.

"You did well." He patted her on her head and could almost feel her purr in pleasure.

"You took them out in less than 9 minutes. Keep improving." He added.

She nodded, her eyes glazed over in pleasure by the simple gesture and praise. He recalled her back. He got closer to Sheron and put his hand forward, asking for his prizes.

Sheron hissed "You fucking killed my two celestials and walk as if nothing had happened! How dare you!"

"It was you who called for a death match, not me. Now, give me my prizes, and I'll be on my way." Shadic pointed out.

Sheron controlled his anger as he saw jenny closing in on them. He removed the pokeballs and hyper potions from his backpack and handed them over to him. Shadic put them in a pouch that he had tied to his belt on his waist. Both jenny and Sheron watched it with interest as he put that many items in a small pouch. After that Sheron transferred the amount as well. Shadic checked his pokedex for his credits. He now had 96000 credits in his account.

Sheron then turned to Jenny and whispered something that Shadic heard anyway.

"Officer, his pokegirl tried to kill me with her energy blade, I want her executed!" Sheron said.

Jenny remembering the event of the dark lady cutting the ball with her energy blade walked towards him.

"Sir, I will have to arrest your pokegirl for attacking a tamer." Jenny said with a hard tone.

"Oh and when did that happen?" he asked, knowing what it was all about.

"When she cut the tamer's pokeball, she was likely trying to kill the tamer." She replied.

"hmm. As you said she attacked the pokeball. If you remember, it was the tamer that tried to break the death match rule. She merely stopped the ball, if she wanted the tamer dead, he would be, along with any witnesses, don't you think?" he said with amusement. The implications hit her as she narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when he said something more.

"For that matter, you should arrest him for trying to stop a death match in progress. Pokegirls are not to be recalled during a death match unless dead, isn't that the rule? You will follow the rule, won't you, officer?" he said, knowing that Jenny would indeed have to do that. She bit her lip as she turned on the other tamer and hand cuffed him.

"What the hell! Officer!-" Sheron started to protest.

Shadic tuned it out and started walking towards the pokegirl center. Since they had been closer to the center, there had been a lot of people who witnessed his match. They gave him a wide space as he walked. After requesting a normal room for the night from the pale looking Nurse Joy, he silently walked in his room and flopped down on the bed.

'heh. I already have two girls here. Let's not forget my fiancé in the original world, and my sort of sisters. Ah, and wouldn't my sisters be proud.' He thought with amusement.

'Though, at the end of it all, I likely won't be able to take all of them back home. Then again, it's not an original universe, just a part of the multi-verse for it.' he thought with a frown.

'Maybe I will take them with me.' with those thoughts, he removed his pokeballs and released both Nadia and Demeter. Both looked around them and then at him and fell on knees in his respect.

"Now, I want you to stop doing that in private. You are subordinates, not slaves. And if you prove worthy enough in future, maybe more than just sex partners and subordinates." He said.

"We will do everything in our capacity and beyond to prove ourselves, lord. I do this because you should be given proper respect." Demeter said to which Nadia nodded in consent as Demeter first rose to her feet followed by Nadia. He motioned them to sit on the bed beside him.

"Now, there are a few things that you need to know." He said. He looked at them as they gave him his full attention. He wanted to remove any doubts that they or any of his future harem may have regarding him. Delta bonds, and recognition bonds, from what he had gathered of the professor's knowledge, were pretty important. He was damn sure that he likely won't form any of them. And he would have to explain it to them. He sighed internally.

"You both have seen a bit of power that I wield, - " they both nodded " – now, you may think that it was some blood gift, but it wasn't." they gave him a confused look.

"eh – just know that I don't have a single pokegirl in my ancestry." He said to which they still gave him a confused look.

"I am a mage – kinda." He said to which they gave him a slightly understanding look.

He shook his head at them and said "You can always say what you think if we are alone. No need to hold silence, it gets awkward, and feels broody."

"Can I ask some things then, lord?" Demeter asked.

"shoot." He replied.

She gave him a confused and uncertain look. He sighed 'gah! They still don't know the normal way I used to speak.' He thought and internally groaned.

"Ask away." He said.

"How are you so powerful then, lord? No other has ever been as powerful, at least not to my knowledge." Demeter said.

"Unless we count Sukebe himself." Nadia put her own thoughts in.

He gave them an amused look. They were thinking of him as some sort of incarnation of Sukebe.

"For that to be answered, I am going to have to tort – uh, he I mean train you first. I can't form any delta or recognition bond, so we will be forming magical bonds of similar power and depth, or maybe even more." He said. 'At least I don't think I can form them.' He thought to himself.

"When do we do that then, lord?" Demeter asked. Her eyes that had panicked for a second again showed an eagerness to please her lord.

"When you have proven yourself enough." He said.

"Now, you can go to sleep on the bed. I am going to work on the pokedex and pokeballs. I don't think you like being in energy state." He said.

He saw both of them move on his either side and snuggle up closer to him. He shrugged and let them be. After that he released the pokeballs that he had acquired and opened his pokedex. They had already been transferred on his ownership and had conditioning cycles disabled. Now he was going to turn them into pocket dimensional houses. Each would serve as a pocket dimension for the pokegirl in the ball. The point was, linking both technological mechanisms with it.

Morning was quite nice as he awoke to wonderful sensations. He had to say that both of them were good. After a long shower with both of his girls that turned into another taming session, he finally came down. He looked in his pokedex as he came down. He had enough money and he had to maintain the persona of a normal tamer with requirements like food and water. So he went to the cafeteria. He had already balled his two girls. He had decided to simply change the data on his dex for now. If someone scanned him, they would only see his name as Shadic La Fey and age as 19. Everything else would be blank. If someone with a bit higher authority scanned him with a dex, then they would see his girl's names and types. And so on.

Obviously, he had put all the data fake even in regards of their levels. He showed them 30 levels below what they actually were at. Demeter was actually at 71 and Nadia at 65. They were shown as barely worth anything in his info, though. He had also created the virtual home for both the girls. They were in their own homes right now. After paying for the food to the maid Yvette, he made his way out of the small town and back towards the woods. He released both Demeter and Nadia. Nadia came charging at him in her tauric form and touched her horn to his feet. Demeter gave bow to him from her position.

"Were your homes nice?" he asked.

"Indeed, master. They were very nice." Demeter replied.

"Well then, let's start your training. First thing first –" he said as he climbed on Nadia's back. Nadia grunted with the sudden change in her weight. "- start running deeper in the woods and Demeter would follow us with teleports. But, do know that I will keep changing my weight and you will have to get used to it as you run. And Demeter will have to follow us with short range teleports to try and sit here with me. Let's go now!" he said.

He turned his voice more childlike as he rode on Nadia's back and she picked speed. "woo-whoo, faster horsey, faster! Catch us if you can pretty lady!" he exclaimed to both of them. Demeter was desperately trying to catch up with them. She was teleporting in less than three seconds gap between consecutive teleports, and she had to target Nadia's back. It was painful to say the least. She had already bruised herself after continued falls. Luckily it wasn't far painful and her drive to succeed and please her master was strong and wouldn't let her quit until she dropped out of exhaustion. While Demeter tried to at least land on Nadia's back, Shadic was increase his weight and putting more and more pressure on Nadia.

Finally after 45 minutes of running, Nadia could take no more and stumbled in her steps as she almost fell over. That was pretty much the moment that Demeter caught up with them. After 20 minutes or so, Demeter had started to get closer in the same 3 second window. But it seemed that her exhaustion had started to claim her and she had started to take more than three seconds.

Thy tumbled in the woods and landed in a heap near the roots of a big tree.

"oooh that was so much fuun! We will do this every day!" he said in his chibi tone with excitement.

"What should we play now?" he mumbled to himself as he untangled himself. Both Nadia and Demeter did the same and slumped in front of him.

He snapped his fingers and said "I know! Let's learn magic."

But he gave them a serious look and said "but you are so out of it right now, aren't you interested?" he again asked.

All he got were two weak nods. His eyes glowed green as both of them healed from both physical and magical exhaustion. He could see their wide eyes as they immediately stood up and bowed on their knees. Last time he had only healed their injuries. Nadia changed in her human form.

"Forgive me lord, I failed. Punish me as you see fit." He heard a whisper of anger from Demeter. He knew the anger was directed at herself. And she showed complete submission to him.

"Punish me as well my lord, as I stopped before you ordered me to." Nadia said.

"Now, now, it is called training for a reason. You won't complete anything always in the first try. Improving you is what I'll do. Besides, it was fun!" he told them.

"Now since we have already done physical workout and both of you are magical in nature, I am going to start teaching you magic." He told them.

3 months later….

He was walking through the dense forests of forest league. Here, rules changed from place to place. It was even rather lax compared to other leagues. Considering that people here were rather prone to feral attacks, they were more than well trained and had respect for most pokegirls.

"lord?" a voice whispered behind him.

"Yes, Demeter." he asked.

"Won't we be training today?" Demeter asked.

He smiled to himself. Both Nadia and Demeter had thrown themselves into his training. He had put self-applying seals on both to help them increase muscle mass. It had been tough, especially for Demeter. She was inclined towards fighting up close with precision and skill instead of power. But, he was not going to take any of that. Precision and skill needed power as well. He had taken to sparring with her. His own skill with a blade, thanks to him remembering his human past, was likely better than anyone in this dimension. He was had restrained himself to fighting blindly. She had been skeptical at first, not wanting to fight him with him in such disadvantage. That mentality had quickly been forgotten as he soundly trounced her. She had humbled down even more and looked at him as some kind of god. 'Well evil lord is more like it.' He thought to himself as he reminisced of last three months with Demeter. She had also taken well to elemental and normal, day-to-day magics. He never needed to push her as she did so herself. He had to actually tuck her in a few times. He had even taken a few glimpses of her mind. It had been a journey through a mad house to say the least. He had glimpsed her thoughts of him as well.

That's where he had come to the conclusion that she considered some kind of evil overlord with a lot of power that only favored his harem. 'Ah, well. That wasn't too far from the truth.' He thought. Her teleportation had become rather good as well. He made her learn to adjust position while teleporting. She could come out in several positions. That she had practiced with her blade and force bolts. Her teleportation was faster as well.

Then there was Nadia. If Demeter was learning magics at an astounding rate, while improving her sword fighting and body; then Nadia was speeding faster than ever before. Her ability to lift weight in both human and unicorn form has increased greatly. She was almost thrice as fast from before. But, to keep her from getting big headed, he had raced with her on occasions and let her know that she shouldn't get a big head over her slight improvement. He had made her practice sword play with Demeter. He had trained them both in different aspects. While Demeter's sword play was more focused on precision and skill; Nadia was rather an all-rounder type, altering between forced strikes and precision oriented strikes. Just like Demeter, he had taken a quick peak in Nadia's mind. She also had a better protected mind among the two. He had seen her complain to herself about him being a powerful evil half nuts master. But other than that, there had only been a drive for proving herself to him and getting to sleep since training mostly lasted through the day and she was nocturnal.

"Lord?" he was brought out of his thoughts by Demeter again.

"Uh – no, no. no training for the day." He said.

"Today we are going to hunt another member for our harem." He added.

"Anyone specific, lord?" that was Nadia.

"A widow." He said absentmindedly as he was thinking of the new of the recent sighting of a widow.

"My… lord?" Nadia said in confusion.

'She likely thinks it's a joke.' He thought with amusement.

"Meh… Don't think too much into it. I'll likely have to beat it into submission." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Unless you want to test yourselves?" he added. Demeter was likely to say yes, and seeing her agree, Nadia might follow in this.

"If you wish so, lord. I shall." Demeter replied without hesitation and looked at Nadia. Nadia looked between them and gulped but nodded.

"Just don't die on me. I won't have anyone to play with." He said with hidden mirth.

They walked another mile or so before they came to a stop on Demeter's signal. Since she was more attuned to magic, he had taught her basics of a magical sensor. He himself had also kept an eye out for anything. They had no fixed location, just a basic idea that a Widow had been sighted here.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"There are many signatures, mainly poison, powerful too." She whispered.

He blinked and asked "how many?"

"Forgive me, lord. I am not sure. Everything feels too muddled." She again whispered.

"Hmm. There are 21. There must also be a leader. That is why they haven't ventured out of the forest itself." He informed them.

"Lord, is this … really what you want us to do?" Demeter asked, fear apparent even on her face.

"Come now, have you no faith in your lord?" he asked.

"You are powerful, lord. But, I fear for you against such odds, I know when it's a lost battle for me, you taught me that. I shall do what I can to assure your survival, but 21 widows frighten me, not for myself, but thee. I shall do thy bidding in life and beyond, no matter the consequences. I only hope that you survive." she responded while bending on one knee and looking down. He raised her chin to look into her eyes. He could clearly see her concern and fear in her eyes, so could he see her unshakable resolve. He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

He saw a wisp of golden tendril shoot from her temple toward him. He knew what it was. The phenomena were documented by some of the psychic and magic descended tamers. It was signaling the formation of a delta bond. He had not thought it would happen.

No dark lady had ever been documented to have formed a delta bond. Loyal they might become to a tamer, but they never gave trust to one. Psychic evaluations by rather known powerful breeds of psychic pokegirls has revealed as such. Such evaluations are not possible by just any pokegirl as they might go mad due to the chaotic mind of a dark lady. Some have tried and either had gotten brain dead or had to be taken down because of them going mad. This knowledge is restricted. Not even any league is ready to take the chances of leaking this knowledge. If tamers start abusing them, there is a high possibility of something like a penance. And someone like a dark lady turning into something like a penance or an Anima is just too scary to experiment with.

He let his own magic reach out and captured it. He felt her mental presence in his own. He made a channel linking both and put solid barriers that only he could open. He then spoke to her in her mind. 'We all shall live through this, my dear. Have no doubts of that.' He felt her own eyes widen as she felt the connection and the message he sent.

He gave her a smile and nodded. "We shall attack them now. You both will put a wide area spell to put them all to sleep. I'll power you IF necessary. Direct attacks are not as effective, but indirect ones might work. We will see what happens from there." Both Demeter and Nadia nodded. With a deep breath, Demeter teleported onto a higher branch of a tree. He took Nadia's hand and teleported to a branch a little away from them both. Both looked at him and waited for him to signal attack. He nodded. They began channeling such amount of magic that they had never before in a single spell, least of all one as mundane as a sleeping spell. The light blue aura was visible. The noise coming from below hushed down to silence.

Shadic could see them watching it with interest. Widows, for all their power were nothing but almost mindless beasts. They were rather easily distracted, unless they had a target, it seemed to him. He signaled both Nadia and Demeter to launch the spells. The glowing blue aura descended on the gathered widows. Even though a direct attack on a widow's mind was stupid and an invitation for a certain painful death, indirect approach was rather useful in such cases; it didn't involve going insane due to pain, anger, and chaos in a widow's mind. Slow buildup of overcharged sleeping spell was convenient. Though, it would need massive amount of magic that most wouldn't have at their disposal.

After throwing the spell on them, all of the widows were immediately disoriented. Some stumbled; some fell over, clutching their head with their good arms. Some started to attack the nearest thing they found. An all-out melee broke out between them. Only one remained out of this commotion. "Feral magicals!" he heard a low hiss coming from her. He looked closely and saw that this one had four hands instead of the two hands and two scythes. He immediately concluded that this one was a Dryder, Widow's evolved form. A loud screech emitted from her as she tried to stop them from murdering each other. It worked, to some extent. For, before they would organize, he over powered the spell and saw as most of them drop down to the ground, unconscious. Only two remained struggling. One was obviously the Dryder, the other was a widow that was snarling angrily and raking her scythed arms through the ground. He then put a bit more power and the Dryder and the other widow also succumbed to unconsciousness.

He tossed one of his modified balls at the widow that struggled till the end, and caught her. He teleported at the ball and took it. After that he let both his girls hold onto him as they vanished from there. A pair of cat like eyes with green slits appeared followed by a wide smoky smile. "Interesting" it whispered. Another set of eyes appeared beside it. These were milky white and softly glowing. The eyes were followed by a pokegirl with grey skin, white hair, firm, yet soft, and round ass, trim hips that weren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that didn't sag in the slightest. "hmm." Was all the response the new figure gave before both of them vanished.

Some miles away….

He appeared closer to the rather deserted part of the forest where widows had rampaged a while ago.

He looked at Nadia and Demeter and gave a broad smile as he exclaimed "See! Didn't I say? We cleared it cleanly. Not a single scratch either!"

"But you don't trust me." he said as he suddenly turned his body into that of a child and started to sniff and rub his nose with his sleeve. He saw them widen their eyes in disbelief and the absurdity of his action. Both hugged him and started blabbering about cute chibi lords and evil lords shouldn't cry, they had complete trust of his loyal harem. He started to laugh and decided to stay in this size for the foreseeable future. He was barely 4 feet in height now.

"Okay but you'll have to carry me." he said looking at Demeter. Both blinked as he jumped on her and caught her waist between his legs and lightly hugged her neck. She stumbled a bit, but caught herself.

"Well, let's march onwards my minions!" he exclaimed as they immediately started to walk away from their current place.

"um – I am hungry." He said after some time. Both blinked. Demeter looked at him. She had rarely if ever seen him eat, or even drink for that matter.

"I wanna drink milk." He started to whine as he started to rub against her clothed right breast. He saw Demeter flush as her dark colored cheek further darkened.

"L – Lord, I don't lactate, yet." She stammered out.

"But I wanna!" he again whined.

"You will have to get me some unprocessed Milktit milk, lord." She informed him. He noted that she didn't say no to him drinking milk from her breasts.

'Ah. It was turning to be the most fun training ever.' He thought and said "you promise?" a hopeful cute expression on his face.

"y-yes, lord." Demeter stuttered not looking at him as she held onto him.

"Okay. Now we should play with our new friend, no?" he asked. Demeter nodded and let him drop to the ground. He shot a blast of magical energy out of him and established a sound barrier. He removed widow's ball and released her. The widow was disoriented and stumbled a bit before catching her balance and screeching. He made both Demeter and Nadia jump away and out of the widow's range of sight and smell.

"Hello! I am your new friend! My name is Shadic!" he exclaimed.

The widow turned towards him and snarled, showing her razor sharp teeth. She let out a screech as she jumped at him.

"Why do all my new friends jump at me?" he muttered out loud as he sidestepped the charge and twisted out of the range of those scythes.

"Oh, I know! We will play tag!" he shouted in glee.

The widow not really comprehending what he was doing again charged at him while spraying acid from her mouth. He again started to dodge as she dashed at him with speeds that rivaled Nadia's. Considering that he had put Nadia through strenuous training almost every single day for last three months, that was an impressive feat. A normal widow would have been far slower. He kept dodging her as she kept throwing acid everywhere. The solid surface beneath them was turning into a muddy – gooey kinda thing. He kept himself barely out of the widow's reach as she attempted to catch him. He was wondering why she had not yet attacked him with hyper venom.

After another 7 or so minute, he decided to attack her. She was likely considering him just a troublesome food. He sidestepped another of her attempts to stab him with acid. He caught her scythed hand and kicked her in the jaws. The impact was powerful enough to send her flying a few feet high in the air and land 10 or so feet away and skid a little. He saw her slowly rise back to her feet. She snarled in rage. A muddy looking black substance was thrown out of her mouth. He ran at her as he again evaded her attack. He engaged her in direct close combat. Blades made out of pure energy formed in his hands. He started to attack her. She was doing well with parrying and counters attacking him. She even pulled a stunt by jumping over him and catching his right hand and tried to stab him with her other scythed hand. He foiled her plan as he quickly attacked her other scythed hand with his other and gave her to solid kicks in her ribs.

Even despite her strong and sturdy armor, she was blown back by the force as she let go of him. He slowly walked towards her as she again got back to her feet. It likely was the first time that she had been forced to battle someone with superior speed and strength. She again charged at him. They engaged in close fighting as she then showed a bit of cunning and fired hyper venom on his face at point blank range. He let out a magical blast from his body that covered him and blasted both the widow and the attack back. Hyper venom was thrown back on her and she screeched as it ate away at her armor. She put her scythes on it as the venom was slowly absorbed back in her body. He blinked. 'Well, you keep learning something new every day.' He thought.

The widow stumbled to her feet from her painful position on her back. Her armor was molten in her chest area. Still it was not bad enough as he could still see the armor and not the flesh or organs beneath. He had to guess that the widow was gaining intelligence as the fight progressed. From what he had gathered of them from classified files, a widow was likely to evolve into a Dryder in this stage.

'I don't want a Dryder damn it!' he thought. He had no real idea of blessings, or curses place on pokegirls. His knowledge in regards of genetics was also limited. He had no idea how to evolve or de-evolve a pokegirl. 'I'll need to make her not eject all her venom. A widow without its armor and hyper venom isn't even worth the trouble.' He thought. That was why he didn't want a Dryder in the first place.

He heard her screech at him pitifully. She was showing fear as she understood that he was the predator here. She had not made a single scratch on him till now. Whereas he hadn't broken a sweat, she was panting and bruised. Not to mention the half molten armor on her chest. He screeched back at her as he transformed into his normal teen form. He started to let loose concentrated fear aura at her. She screeched and screeched. She tried to flee, but he put her under enough pressure that she fell on her knees. Her compound eyes clearly showed fear.

He closed in on her as she shook her head in fright. He removed a language T2 out of his sleeve and pressed it to her head. He saw her eyes glaze over as the T2 did its work. The T2 completely turned black and then back to its normal silvery sheen, signifying that its work was done. He kept the pressure for another few minutes in silence as her eyes slowly focused again on him.

"I am your master from hence forth. Do. You. Understand?" he asked in a chilling voice.

The widow took a few second to process what he had said before she started to frantically nod in understanding. "good." He said as he released the pressure on her. She dropped to the ground in a heap and took long drags of air back in her lungs.

He suddenly again turned to his chibi form and gave a bow to no one in particular as he waved his hands and posed like a star. After waving at nothing in particular, he finally said "Thank you for coming for the show, ladies. Keep coming for more entertainment. We will meet on your favorite show, 'Shadic's Dickventures'. Good day!" with that he disappeared along with his widow, Demeter and Nadia. Two sets of eyes came into existence and blinked as he suddenly disappeared with his harem. One set was of cat like eyes, while the other was of clear white glowing eyes, same as before.

"Did he know we were here?" the figure with white eyes asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Seems so." The one with cat like eyes said.

"You are going after him then? I assume, Macavity?" again the white eyed one asked the now identified legendary chaos cat pokegirl.

"Aww, have I become that prediiictable, Jenova?" the tall catgirl figure whined.

"To me, yes." The other figure said.

"um… there is a problem though. I can't sense him anywhere." Macavity said in confusion.

"Really?" Jenova asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh.. I'll find him." Macavity said as she stretched her limbs like a feline and then disappeared.

"Quite the mage you are Shadic, quite the mage, indeed." Jenova whispered.

**Pokegirls in this chapter :**

_**ANGEL, the Angelic Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human Metamorph/Very Near Human

**Element**: Flying/Magic (Celestial)

**Frequency**: Rare (Avenger variety), Very Rare (Elysian variety)

**Diet**: Human style foods, vegetarian

**Role**: Aerial scout and shock troop

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark

**Weak Vs**: Electric, Poison, Rock

**Attacks**: Gust, Divine Blade, Mana Bolt, Shield, Dazzle, Summon Weapon, Cure

**Enhancements**: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Aura of Healing, partial preservation of enhancements from previous form.

**Evolves**: Fallen Angel ((major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone), Archangel (Shield Stone)

**Evolves From**: any Blessed Pokégirl (Angel Stone)

Angels are something of a mystery. Beautiful winged girls with pure hearts and kind demeanors, they are popular both among tamers and the general populace for their abilities and selfless demeanors.

Physically, Angels are a generally a very similar group, though they are not without their variations. The most common Angel is a little over 5 feet tall, with pale skin and long golden blonde hair flowing down almost to their feet. All angels also possess very soft and large white feathered wings, though they are sometimes magically dismissed for convenience or to let them blend in with society easier while they do their work. The Angel's flawless beauty often seems like that of a statue - perfect, but almost surreal. Some Angels have been known to have their hair cut short or to have different colors, but in all cases the Pokégirl's inner radiance shines through. Angels eat a vegetarian style diet, and have very efficient digestive and immune systems, making them strong against naturally occurring poisons. Interestingly however, they are still weak against poison-type attacks.

Although Angels make fine warriors, they dislike violence. They will gladly fight if they believe the fight to be justified in order to protect others from harm, but they consider violence inspired purely out of base emotions such as anger or hatred to be evil acts and will not participate in them. Despite their dislike of violence, many Angels have no compunctions against training, stating that it strengthens the body and spirit for the times when their beliefs will be challenged and their services will be needed.

Angels are not particularly strong Pokégirls, but are swift and graceful, both in and out of combat, using their flight to keep opposing foes at bay, while striking from either a distance with spells or fighting up close with their summoned weapons. Angels are rarely armed, but at the same time are rarely far from their weapon – they may summon a simple, unenchanted sword (or other melee weapon), or a bow and arrows, depending on the angel's personality. These weapons are made of condensed magical ether and are not particularly special or durable. Each individual angel may summon weapons of only one type, and only one such summoned weapon may exist at one time. As an exception, if an Angel possesses and has blessed a unique individual weapon, she may dismiss or summon that weapon at will, similar to her wings, though if that individual weapon is broken, it cannot be so easily replaced. Angels commonly enchant their summoned weapons with Divine Blade, granting them extra combat power and the Celestial attack sub-type.

One rather unique trait of the Angel is that they evolve from a template, and not one specific Pokégirl. This can lead to a variation in the enhancements and abilities of one angel to another. If a breed possesses ability unique to that breed, it will be retained upon evolution. Also, if an angel were to evolve from a very strong Pokégirl, such as an Amachamp that was blessed, they would be far stronger than other Angels, but still nowhere near as strong as she had been as an Amachamp. When using the quantitative scale for enhancements accepted by most tamers and researchers, it's most common for an Angel to inherit roughly one fifth of their former form's enhancements, in addition to the base enhancements of the breed.

There are currently two known Angelic 'Orders'. The first and most common is that of the Avengers. Avengers tend to be aloof and quiet Pokégirls, only speaking when they feel there is something that needs to be said. They have great difficulty with such things as "small talk" or "chatting". All Avengers wear clothes and, in fact, insist upon it. Any tamer who tries to force an Avenger to be naked outside of taming can count on a very lengthy argument about the inherent immorality of public indecency. Taking away their clothes doesn't help either, as they can summon up new clothing as easily as they can summon up their chosen weapon.

Elysians are a very different matter indeed. Elysians are humble, yet often open girls. Elysians follow a creed to 'protect life while it lives, and to enjoy life while it lasts'. To an Elysian, one's body is a gift to be cherished, and so find nothing inherently evil or immoral with nudity or expressing one's feelings through sex. They often wear little to nothing at all, and both take pride in their appearance, and encourage others to feel confident with themselves as well. Elysians are relatively few in number, but are held in higher esteem among most humans for various reasons.

Because of their differences in opinion, the Avengers and Elysians rarely get along with each other. The Avengers tend to think of Elysians as impure whores, while the Elysians consider Avengers overly serious and prudish. The schism between the established Avengers and the small but growing ranks of the Elysians is a considerable one. It is almost unheard of for the disagreements to devolve into violence, however it has happened before, and likely will happen again.

All of the Angelic Orders are very caring and prone to sudden displays of affection, which can sometimes catch their tamers off guard. Even when they are not given the Alpha position, Angels look after their harem-sisters, making excellent Betas. Their Aura of Healing accelerates the natural healing rates of living creatures around them, helping to soothe pains and allowing for easier recoveries, which, coupled with their minor talents with healing magic, can make them the difference between life and death in the wilderness.

Angels will almost universally rebel against cruel, abusive tamers, often resulting in the death of either the Angel or the tamer. Should great trauma fall upon an Angel, it is possible that they may evolve into a Fallen Angel. On even rarer occasions, an Angel can find herself corrupted by a particularly exceptional individual or extreme circumstances, evolving into a Fallen Angel.

Recently, certain sections of the Church of a Thousand Gods are trying to spread the belief that Angels aren't 'just' Pokégirls with wings, but messengers from the Divine. Such priest or priestesses claim that their dislike of violence, their protection of the weak and the defenseless and their almost indiscriminate care for life are examples the Divine wants all to follow. So far, no Avenger has commented on these beliefs one way or the other, although they do tend to smile whenever they hear about them. Elysians, on the other hand, softly deny the claims in their entirety, a point which has both the Avengers and the Church a bit miffed.

**Divine Blade **- (ATK 80) This technique imbues a weapon with Celestial energy, either acting as an attack on it's own right or adding half of it's damage to attacks using that weapon. The enchantment lasts for several minutes before fading. All attacks with the enchanted weapon count as Celestial attacks in addition to their normal type.

_**ARCHANGEL, the Angel of War Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human Metamorph

**Element**: Flying/Magic (Celestial)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: Human style foods.

**Role**: Aerial Commanders.

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark

**Weak Vs**: Electric, Poison, Water

**Attacks**: Double Edge, Air Recovery, Seismic Toss, Hurricane Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, The Calm Soul, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Tempest, Energy Blade, Dazzle, Power Bolt, Rune Chain, Artemis' Bow.

**Enhancements**: Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Flight Speed (x2).

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Fallen Angel (Combat Variety Only: Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone), Angel (Shield Stone)

One of the rarer Pokégirls, even in this day and age, it is speculated that the existence of Archangels might not have ever reached beyond a -very- select group of tamers had it not been for Rosa Celestia. Although details of the discovery remain unknown, rumor has it that the Archangels and the Cherubim were both discovered by a member of Rosa Celestia's Society of Knowledge during experiments to test the plausibility of Fallen Angels being able to return to their previous forms. Regardless of the circumstances of its discovery, the Archangel breed has proved to be a great help to many of Rosa Celestia's wandering Knights.

Once having emerged from her self-hewn emotionless shell, a Combat-type Fallen Angel gains the potential to evolve into an Archangel, but the actual change can only be brought about by simultaneous contact with a Dawn Stone. Once this is achieved, the evolution occurs. As far as physical changes go, they vary from case to case. Some Archangels' hair returns to the original blonde, others' stays its fallen color, and still others' becomes a new color all together. Eye color has a similar change, but it tends to slide most often towards staying the same. Many times, an Archangel's skin will also become more tanned, but this varies a tremendous among, with the very uncommon case actually growing lighter. The only real physical change shared by all Archangels is the development of a second set of wings, usually matching the first pair, but being placed lower on the back. The two sets of wings can be summoned and dismissed separately, allowing Archangels to pass for Angels or Fallen Angels if they so desire.

Insofar as combat goes, Archangels tend to be mistresses of aerial combat, especially close-range. Having gained the fighting type, increased strength, and improved aerial speed and agility, she tends to fight at nearly point blank. But the techniques available also allow slight ranged combat abilities, mostly used in the event that the Archangel needs a moment to recover her breath and suchlike, and some magic attacks allow for challenging those Pokégirls upon whom physical attacks are weak or ineffectual. The Archangel's wings, both sets, are also significantly more durable than her previous evolutions,' allowing them to be used as a limited shield.

Having previously Fallen due to overexposure to violence of combat, but then having been redeemed by becoming willing to care about another again and acknowledging that maybe not everyone is  
going to die immediately, the evolved Archangel will be similar in mentality to the 'redeemed' combat-type Fallen Angel she evolved from, but with a slight difference in that she now tends to find joy  
in battling, so long as it is with the Master. Also, so long as she remains with the Tamer who redeemed her, the Archangel will be more overtly loving, even in public, and will tend to have a libido in the  
'high' range. Rosa Celestia researchers believe that the libido increase is more mental than physical, as Archangels do not tend to go feral much faster than Fallen Angels, if faster at all.

When it comes to the actual subject of taming, Archangels are generally very un-Celestial about the subject, likely as a holdover from being a Fallen Angel. As such, they tend to be fairly open about it, though that isn't to say an Archangel is going to try to get in her tamer's pants in public; she still has a sense of decency in public. Also, some (perhaps 60% of documented cases) seem to develop, if they do not already have such, an enjoyment for somewhat rougher sex. Of course, this is only true with the tamer who redeemed them (and possibly his/her harem); if they somehow end up in the harem of another, they will tend to act more like a garden-variety Celestial. Thresholding, due to the nature of their creation, is likely impossible, although their rarity makes this very hard to confirm. No cases exist on official records, however, even those released by Rosa Celestia with the opening of the Scarlet League.

_**OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting/Normal  
**Frequency**: Uncommon. Not found in the wild.  
**Diet**: Human-style diet  
**Role**: Law enforcement of all kinds  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Flying, Psychic  
**Libido**: Average

**Attacks**: Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs, No Sell, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, The Calm Soul, Giant Toss, Chain Throw, Chump Change (over level 50), Master Blow

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, better-than-photographic memory, incorruptible

**Evolves**: LawFoxx (Fox E-Medal)

**Evolves From**: None

OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed who could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound.

When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. OfficerJennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply.

OfficerJennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova.

OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions.

OfficerJennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that is some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than OfficerJenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. NurseJoys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall.

Thresholding into an OfficerJenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier.

_**WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)

**Element**: Bug/Poison/Ghost

**Frequency**: Very Rare (Not Rare Enough!)

**Diet**: Carnivore

**Role**: Omnicide, Nightmare Fuel, Mass Extinction Engine

**Libido**: Unanalyzed, appears to be non-existant

**Strong Vs**: All elements, save for Dragon, Fire, and Electric

**Weak Vs**: Dragon

**Attacks**: Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Hyberbeam, Hyper Venom

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, 360 degree vision, Web spinners, Poison sacs, Multiple varieties of poison and acid, Able to digest any organic material, Extra arms (Bladed Sythes)

**Evolves**: Dryder (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)

**Evolves From**: [**Classified**] Arachnae (psychic feedback from loss of Delta / Recognition bond) [**Classified**]

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 900,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 40,000,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one**: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Behold a nightmare made flesh.

This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the Nightmare breed of Pokégirl, this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokégirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the essence of rage, more so than the Dark Lady or Panthress breeds could ever be, made into spidery chitinous form. They are rage and hate driven creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them, if they've survived at all.

The problem is, no one really knows WHY they appeared. There are several theories that have arisen from this. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first animorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokégirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. No one knows for certain, but everyone IS certain that they are among the most reviled of all Pokégirl breeds.

Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are vaguely humanoid in appearance, however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a chitinous armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack as well as dish it out due to sharp points protruding from the armor.. They have a total of 8 blood red, compound eyes located all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three-hundred and sixty degree vision in addition to her two human forward facing eyes. Their faces, while human looking ith their mouths closed, tend to have a disturbing expression of manic rage. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. Within their mouths are another set of venom sacs that allow her bite to carry the HyperVenom that she is so feared for, as well as giving her the ability to spray Hydrochloric from their mouths as well.

They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison from the venom sacs located where the blade connects to their chitin armor. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject a paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of acidic Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterward upon seeing such a horrible creature.

[**Classified**] Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form. When an Arachnae, a perfectly innocent breed of Pokégirl, suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of a Delta Bond or Recognition being broken, she evolves into this despair-bringer.

From research in one of Sukube's labs, we have found that the Widow was one of his initial Pokégirls planned after the raid had destroyed his beloved first Pokégirls. A video blog of his ranting accusations was found alongside a file on the very first Widow. It seems however from the updated addendums that the Widow could not even be controlled by Sukube himself, literally tearing through friend and foe alike. Notes are sketchy on how exactly he had the 'project terminated,' but it does state that he'd 'removed all possibility of this evolution' from the Arachnae line. This information was baffling, as we still have Widows to this day, however, in 112 AS a document delivered to Professor Heffner of the Indigo League. This document was at first considered dubious at best, as the author claimed to be none other than Sukube himself! Upon Heffner's reading of the document, several things coincided with discoveries from previous labs that were only known to high level researchers.

In this document, Sukube claimed that the Widow evolution was a mistake, something even the genius mage did not foresee, even after he altered the Arachnae's DNA so that it was not a normal evolution. To fix this, he claimed that he would use a fast spreading retrovirus to help 'fix his mistake' though the text was vague on how this would be fixed. Most Researchers today postulate that the virus enabled the Widow to evolve into a Dryder.

_Addendum by Professor Stroak_: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, **MUST NOT**, under _**ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**_ be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, who's only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form and origins be protected. [**Classified**]

Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can truly hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. Widows attack anything that moves, even going so far as to spray acid on trees should the wind blow. Their attacks are fast and powerful, using their deadly scythe arms to eviscerate or decapitate and spraying streams of acid from their mouths or from the special glands located near her spinnerets. Widows, like other spider Pokégirls, do have the ability to create webbing, which helps them to immobilize males or any prey they may be interested in. One of their more deadly features is their Phasing ability, making most physical attacks nearly impossible to even hit. Fortunately, most Widows are constantly on the attack, making the trail of destruction an easy way of locating this menace even if they have enough awareness to use Invis.

Seriously, just run away. No matter how good you are, how powerful your girls are, a Widow is stronger, faster, deadlier, and just plain meaner. If you ever see one, your best course of action is to quote the famous line from one of the survivors of the second Widow attack: "Run the fuck away, Dumbass!"

While popular thought assumes that there is no difference between the attitudes of Widows, as the breed attack quite literally anything that moves due to the toxic mixture that occasionally leaks from their poison glands and causes extreme pain.. However, a recent video recording from the Sunshine League shows that a few Widows [**Classified**] particularly those who were tamed Arachnae [**Classifed**] seem to be able to ignore non threatening targets to attack more threatening ones first. Case in point was the fact that twin Camera Girls could follow the Widow on the back of a Nightmare and not be attacked. It is believed that eventually, a Widow becomes adjusted to the pain of this glandular leakage enough to regain some semblance of sanity. This ushers in the pokegirl's next life stage.

Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Due to the breed's nature, there are no instances of a Widow actually being tamed. [Classified] However, Widows that were Tamed as Arachne have a greater chance of evolving into Dryders as well as keeping some semblance of control during their rage.[/Classified] There is a hope for a few Widows though, as they have the ability to become Dryders should they act within their second life phase.

_**Hyper Venom**_

A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death.

Hyper Venom consists of a mixture of Hydrochloric Acid, toxic levels of Nicotine, and various cancer cells coated in a protective shell to protect them from the Nicotine. To keep this deadly mixture from simply cooking the widow, the breed has two separate glands at her mouth and abdomen sprayers. Each of these glands contain either a Hydrogen or Chlorine mixture of Hyper Venom, but the spraying action mixes this chemical into it's most deadly state. However, the blades of the Widow contain a lower potency Hydrochloric Acid, as the high molar concentration of Hydrochloric Acid would melt even through a Widow's scythes. This is a highly potent concentration, because in addition to the melting and acid burns caused by the acid, the toxic levels of Nicotine absorb through the skin, and the shelled cancer cells invade easily through acid burns or even affect the skin where they land. It is the Widows glands that are extraordinary, being able to replace themselves through cell division at a startling rate. Due to this extremely fast production, the entire mass of cells that make up the poison glands are replaced around once every 2-3 days. However, this does not even render the Widow herself immune to Hyper Venom, since cell replication at that rate sometimes miscarries and allows small amounts of her own deadly toxin into her own bloodstream. The pain from the acid burns, delirium from the high amounts of nicotine, and odd effects from whatever the cancer cells create is enough to keep most Widows near insane from pain during their first life phase.

The only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokégirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom through regeneration of the limbs. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread and to evacuate from where the infected limb is at, due to the deadly byproducts.

An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that even Widows eventually are killed by the toxic poison that bleeds through their poison glands slowly into their bodies.

_**The Life Cycle of a Widow**_

The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life.

_**Phase One ][ Transformation**_

The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the most devastating one. The time it lasts varies, recorded as little as a few hours though most are longer, the longest phase has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in her path, consuming Pokégirls she meets and generally causing havoc. She is at her most inhuman in this phase, her eyes glazed over with rage as she attacks everything in her way, stopping only to rest.

_**Phase Two ][ Remembrance**_

The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in some cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months.

If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution to a Dryder.

_**Phase Three ][ Life and Death**_

The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are laid, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has been infected with the poisons and cancer cells of her now badly leaking poison glands, and her body is wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost lethargic in relation to their former speed and strength. At this point, their body is so inundated with poison that their blood is literally flammable, though as their carapace is no less difficult to crack, this is a hard way to kill the Widow. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. Researchers believe, however, that should the Widow eggs hatch, the Pokékits will tear each other apart, most likely cutting down their numbers from the world-ending hundreds down to a scant one to five.

_**MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl**_

**Type: **Animorph (Feline)

**Element**: Dark/Psychic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: Omnivorous

**Role**: Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug

**Attacks**: Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Dance, Telekinesis, Dark Mist, Ashen Wings, Fade, Shadow Dash, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Hazy Vision, Memory of the Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher

**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Enhanced All-Around Senses (x7), Night vision, Constant Dark Goggles effect, Retractable claws, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Aura-shifting, Can use Phase and Invis indefinitely

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public.

Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' In truth, she was actually the first of the Second Generation of Legendary girls to make a public appearance, and soon after made herself the most visible. After the deaths of Infernus, Mountaintide, and Storm Gail, Senator Linda McKenzie was making a public speech for reasons that were not in the discovered documents on the day it occurred. Macavity appeared in the center of the crowd, dancing and singing her way up to the stage, disarming Linda's guards (by ripping their arms off). She grabbed Linda, taunted her mercilessly, and teleported away with her. It's believed that Sukebe sent Macavity to bring the woman he viewed as responsible for his problems and punished her accordingly. Historians do not wish to speculate what happened to Linda after Macavity brought her to Sukebe…

Macavity is a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile. Her body is very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her favored outfit tends to be a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.

As mentioned earlier, Macavity was the most 'visible' of the Second Generation Legendaries during the Revenge War. She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, enjoy having all eyes on her. Yet at the same time, more often than not there was also an incursion of other Pokégirls into the encampments, Macavity's actions causing a distraction that would prove fatal for the base. There have also been documented after-the-fact accounts of Macavity sneaking in under total anonymity, nobody knowing she was there until after she had completed her task, be it an assassination or theft or delivery of a message. In each case there was only her trademark laughter to mark her presence.

Near the end of the Revenge War, Macavity began to associate with Atmuff. The two were decidedly NOT friends, and Atmuff seemed to detest the other Legendary's presence. She hung around anyway, as she apparently liked Atmuff's capacity for causing chaos. Soon after this started, Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out." It's known that she had a hand in the training of the Cheshire breed of Pokégirl, a last remaining bit of sentimentality for her creator, and it's rumored that she actually created the Mistoffeles breed of Pokégirl herself. Since the end of the Revenge War she has kept mostly to herself, appearing periodically during chaotic events. Most of them ones she has caused to liven things up.

One of the more infamous incidents of events she has caused was the Wreckball Riot of 260 AS. It was a championship match, and the entire city was watching the events unfold in what was regarded by sports fans as the greatest, most intense matchup of all time. Then, in the final seconds of the clock, just as the game winning goal was about to be kicked… the ball vanished, leaving several confused players from both teams lying in the dirt and looking around. Macavity then appeared in the lap of some hapless Tamer, giving him the Wreckball she had just stolen off of the field and shouting 'Present for Master!' at the top of her lungs. She then kissed the hapless young man, cuddling him lovingly. Naturally, however, she disappeared when the rioting started, the fans going insane with rage at having so intense a match interrupted by Macavity's pranks.

In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she WAS a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis. Her 'phasing' is different than others as she seems to able to pass through objects without turning intangible. She also appears to have shape-shifting abilities, as she has been known to appear as an object one minute and then as herself another. However, in the few blood samples collected from her during capture attempts and studied, she was shown to have no shape-shifting or illusionary powers of her own. It's assumed that she knows magic of some kind, but with Macavity you just never truly know. She has the ability to radiate Auras of differing ability, usually to help her win over a target or just to confuse people. Her Aura of Darkness is known for being able to evolve certain Pokégirls that are exposed to it. Her most befuddling ability is the fact that she seems to be able to ignore the laws of gravity at her own convenience. She can walk up a wall as if she was walking on solid ground, and at times even walk through the air as if there were solid ground under her feet.

Macavity is… unpredictable, to put it in the politest possible terms. She despises the predictable and boring, and takes being called such things as a murder-worthy insult. She lives for herself, although she has been known to occasionally help those who earn her affection, or are interesting enough to attract her attention. Granted, Macavity taking an interest in you is usually a bad thing, as chaos is bound to follow you… Her personality is impossible to pin down, as on some occasions she may be as meek and playfully friendly as a Kitten, on others as sensual and sexually aggressive as a Hentaicute, on others as cruel and cold as the worst of killers, there is no one standard. Her moods are as variable as the weather and can shift in an instant.

Macavity, much to the bafflement of many, has enjoyed a tremendous amount of popularity. Cat-type fanciers adore her, and to some she is the pinnacle of all cat breeds. To others she's a menace, a trouble-making terrifying monstrosity that should be put down and made into a pelt. Blue League officials in particular would like her head on a platter, as she seems very fond of causing trouble there. One thing that people agree on is that viciously playful nature, her penchant for trouble-making, her raw cunning and intelligence, her desire to be in the spotlight and her sheer elusiveness make her a Pokégirl to be reckoned with. The only good qualities of Macavity's that people can agree on is her affection for the human race, something which has led her to openly oppose Limbec Pirate raids during the time of Mephaesta, and the fact that she seems to be able to disrupt Jenova's ability to 'make things go wrong.' Every time Macavity encounters Jenova, Macavity becomes very affectionate towards the destructive Pokégirl, always kidnapping her and dragging her off for Taming sessions that last a great long time. Sometimes Macavity has allowed Camera Girls and their Tamers to follow her and record the sessions, which sell for tremendous amounts of money.

There is some knowledge about Macavity that can be verified, however, and we have one person to thank for that. In 262 AS, World-travelling tamer Bellerophon Jones, famous for his various misadventures, encountered Macavity while evading a group of Team Scorcher thugs that were chasing them. He and his pet/companion, a Titmouse named Karen, evaded their pursuers by hiding in the rafters of a warehouse until they gave up the chase. However misfortune came upon him when a rotted beam gave way, Karen falling from a great height and landing on Macavity, who had been in the warehouse looking for something to eat. The Legendary was knocked out by the impromptu landing of the Titmouse, Bellerophon capturing her out of lack of knowledge of what to do with her. (Macavity has since become VERY wary of Pokéballs since then.) Bellerophon took her to the Pokécenter and just barely managed to placate the angered legendary, his insolent, straightforward, and smart-aleck manner appealing to the chaotic Pokégirl. The two had a short-lived alliance, recorded in the various highly popular movies based on his life, Bellerophon's harem growing to include a Pegaslut, a Chimera, and a Seraph, among other rare breeds, Karen evolving into a Tigermouse.

After Bellerophon's retirement and Macavity subsequently going off on her own, he let himself be interviewed by PLC officials, who discovered that Macavity has a great desire to become a mother, and tremendously despises Sukebe for leaving her and her sisters barren. This would explain a great deal about some of Macavity's more bizarre thefts from scientific facilities and magical research facilities. Some have made the suggestion that a possibility of this might allow her to be controlled, but those people are generally disregarded as being very naïve.

One major development from Macavity's time with Bellerophon Jones is that she now periodically picks a Tamer to focus her attentions on. There's zero commonality between those she has picked, so her criteria for her choices is unknown. The only common link between them is that soon after Macavity enters their lives, they become MUCH more chaotic and interesting.

Macavity is a dangerous Pokégirl. She cannot be pinned down to a single alignment, and predicting her actions is near impossible to do. She prides herself on her chaotic nature and refers to herself frequently as a cleric of chaos. And considering her history, this may be the most accurate way to describe her…

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

_**Truly Unique**_: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

_**Deathlessness**_: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_**No Weakness (Level X): **_All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: **__Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes:_

_**Physics Disruption: **_Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity.

_**Auras: **_In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to:

_Aura of Fright_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius.

_Aura of Darkness_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls.

_Aura of Madness_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius.

_Aura of Lust_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius.

_Aura of Backfire_: This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves.

_**JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: Presumed human-style  
**Role**: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Poison

**Attacks**: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings  
**Enhancements**: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic  
**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

_**WARNING: THE INFORMATION IN THIS RECORD IS CLASSIFIED EYES ONLY TOP SECRET. NO, REPEAT **_**NO **_**INFORMATION ABOUT JENOVA EXCEPT FOR THE "Calamity from the Sky" COVER STORY IS TO BE PLACED IN THE PUBLIC ACCESS POKÉDEX! PERSONS WHO VIOLATE THIS WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE SANCTIONING. WE DO **_**NOT **_**WANT TAMERS GOING AFTER HER!**_

If there were no other reason to hate Sukebe, Jenova would be it.

While nowhere near as powerful as the Legendaries and not classified as such despite her seeming agelessness, she is more powerful than most other Pokégirls out there. She's beautiful, like the vast majority of Pokégirls, with dark grey skin, white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that don't sag in the slightest despite her age, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. She moves gracefully, with swift, elegant movements and when seen, she is usually clad in a silken white robe that flows like water when she moves. That's about where the attractiveness ends.

Jenova is a wicked Pokégirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. During the War, her favorite tricks involved sabotaging vehicles so that they'd explode when airmen tried to start them up.

Needless to say, Macavity adores her.

She was one of the most hated Pokégirls during the War, and the arising Leagues scrambled for ways to try to kill her. Surviving witnesses place her at the site of many Pokégirl-related disasters before they happened, including a horde of Manti invading a Russian fortress and slaughtering several scientists who were working on a device based on psychic energy to try and pacify other Pokégirls. Shortly beforehand, Jenova was seen casually sitting on the roof of the main building in the fortress, whistling softly. Only one woman survived, and that's because Jenova had captured her and was Taming her.

However, there is a small ray of hope, as her ability to have things go wrong can work against her as well as for her. During one of Atmuff's earliest rampages, she came across Jenova and nearly killed her, the powerful warrior overwhelming Jenova completely and nearly beating her to death. She went into seclusion for several years after that.

For years, her presence was lost. Then she was sighted investigating the ruins of the first Widow attack, an amused expression on her face. She has shown up a few more times since then, sometimes assisting a cadre of Limbec Pirates. And there are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova being in direct contact with the infamous Athena of the Crimson League. Frequently she has been seen in the company of Macavity, usually with Macavity making Jenova squirm and moan in ecstasy.

Bootleg videos of some of their encounters are available.

As Macavity, despite her chaotic and borderline psychotic tendencies, is one of the easier to find and more 'amiable' Legendaries, we were able to convince her to tell us a little about Jenova. Unfortunately, it all related to Taming techniques, as apparently Jenova, while having high endurance, also has a low pleasure threshold. This, however, was taken as good news, as it means that she is potentially controllable.

There are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova's DNA being used to breed super soldiers. One rumored to have DNA is a tamer who's only known name is Sephiroth, however he disappeared shortly after murdering his rival, Cloud Strife, and his Pokégirls.

All information on Jenova MUST BE CONCEALED. She is too dangerous a Pokégirl for anyone to try and catch. If Tamers should try to go after her, the body count is practically guaranteed to be enormous. League officials should keep spreading false knowledge, rumors, and lies about her. A cover story based on a mythological society that predates even Pre-Sukebe human society has been included in a separate file. Repeat: The Cetra cover story is the ONLY information allowed within the public Pokédex. Revealing of any true information about Jenova is punishable by having the S-Goths set on your trail, and they are confirmed to be able to have fates worse than death at their disposal…

_Recent Update_: A friendly within Sanctuary has told us about a legend within the culture of the S-Goths. The earliest S-Goths report having visions of a ghostly, shadowy woman, her face partially masked by a steel helmet, guiding them to a mystical power. This story has led to several distressing theories about the S-Goths, such as the increasingly strong possibility that they may have acquired their power from Jenova herself…

_**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

**Diet**: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

**Role**: nursing

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

**Enhancements**: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

**Evolves**: Night Nurse (battle stress)

**Evolves From**: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

_**MAID YVETTE (aka PARISIAN), the "Domestic Dominator" Pokégirl**_

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Very Rare

**Diet:** human style foods

**Role:** domestic servant

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Ghost

**Weak Vs:** Fighting

**Attacks:** Slap, Glare

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Healing Rate, Low Feral

**Evolves:** Guard Maid (normal), Milk Maid (Milktit milk and orgasm), AngelMaid (Orgasm + "Mile High Club" + Mana Crystal), Hand Maid (mechanism unknown), Moonmaid (battle stress at night)

**Evolves From:** None

The Yvette series were the third League designed Pokégirls following available data left from Sukebe's War. Flush with success from the Joys and Jennies, the Joys created to operate League centers and the Jennies to enforce laws, the Yvette series was designed to be the logical next step - cleaners, street sweepers, and maintenance personnel. As such, they were an utter failure. There was not one thing or quality the Yvette series could do better and they had an unfortunate tendency to faint at the sign of blood - making them pathetic combatants. Maid Yvette are all named Yvette and identical physically and mentally. Evolving to the next stage gives them more individuality (either one).

A Yvette is often frustrated by her inherent inability to excel in any one area. Even Bunny Pokégirls, which weren't genetically created to fulfill a specific niche, could do their jobs just as well as a Maid Yvette can. Yvette also look up to Joys and Jennies for being a kind of 'big sister' to them, and envy their capacity of individuality. It is unknown if this oversight in the Yvette's mental capacity was an oversight or by design, and the League geneticists have yet to explain about this. Some sympathetic Tamers have decided to try and instill a sense of true individuality in their Maid Yvettes, to only varying degrees of success. However, no known Yvette had yet been conditioned enough to be able to answer to anything other than their breed name (or just Yvette).

Most Yvettes that are found are almost always available for any beginning Tamer, despite their status as a Very Rare Pokégirl. This is simply because of the fact that Yvettes are usually unwanted by even the leagues that gave them life. There have been no known threshold cases that turn into a Maid Yvette, and as such, this gives researchers the cause to study this phenomenon. No female humans that were brought into the world by a Yvette has ever threshold as of the time of this writing. If this was what was in the mind of the geneticists that created the Maid Yvette, rather than to make them do all the maintenance work throughout the world...


	3. A journey part 1 ch 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokegirls.

**A/N: **Well,this isgoing to contain a lot of mature stuff. You may find graphic language and sexual scenes often. Also, I will only mention any new species that I have introduced. Okay, I have not described all new species that I have introduced. I will come up with something for them soon and later mention them at the end.

Other than that, welcome to another universe where Harry Potter (Shadic) goes!

**A journey's end – part 3**

After disappearing, Shadic appeared in a rather populated are of the forest league. It was Driston town. He appeared closer to the pokecenter in his older body. He had forced all of his girls in their balls and apparated. The speed with which he had done made it impossible to track him down. He knew that there had been two girls that stayed completely out of Demeter and Nadia's senses. He had a good idea of who they might have been. He entered the pokegirl center and made his way to the nurse joy.

"Hello, mam. Can I have a taming room for the night, one with the restraints?" he asked her with a charming smile.

"Sure, sir. This is the key. It's on the left side of the ground floor. Please give me your pokedex; I'll need it to register the room to you." She said with a small blush. Within a few minutes, he was in the taming room. He released his widow. She appeared in a white light as she looked at him.

"You will be known as my fury, your name will be Ruthia. Do you understand?" he again asked. After a second or two, she nodded.

"You will need taming?" he asked.

She gave a hesitant nod. He vanished his own clothing and then pushed Ruthia down with a small push and a smirk. She gave a snarl of surprise and tried to stab him. It turned futile as the scythe simply passed through his body. He held onto it as it came out of his hazy body. He held onto both her scythed arms. He saw her surprise in her eyes as he easily over powered her.

After taming Ruthia for almost two hours which made quite some noise, as she finally fell asleep, he released both Demeter and Nadia while recalling Ruthia. After another taming session with those two, they all fell asleep on the floor as they cuddled with him. He then made a replica of himself and switched with it. After that he sat cross-legged and meditated.

Two months later…

'Shiva.' He sent a mental message to the legendary Ice pokegirl.

Near northern coasts of Edo league…

Shiva gave a startled gasp and looked around herself in confusion. She was in Edo league. She had made some appearances in few places that most legendries were known to visit. She had made an appearance and leaked the rumors of her taking interest in a very powerful and unusual mage.

He had decided to take a break and was about to hibernate for a few days, when she suddenly heard a voice whisper her name. She couldn't find anyone around her.

'Shiva, it is I, Shadic.' She again heard. She gasped as she heard the voice again. She now caught on the fact that the voice was whispering in her head. It frightened her that Shadic could find her even after being so careful with concealing her tracks.

'What is it?' she thought and hoped that it reached him.

'Ah, I found you after all.' She heard an amused reply.

'It seems that you have succeeded at least partially. I was being watched by two pokegirls today. Macavity and Jenova I believe.' He added.

'Hmm. It seems my visit to blue league did prove useful then.' She thought back.

'Indeed. I haven't been discrete enough in hiding either, so their finding me so fast was likely my mistake. Just goes to show that I need training.' He muttered back.

'Though, what I want to know is how close you are to finding Sexebi.' He asked.

'Nowhere closer than I was before meeting you, I am afraid. That girl has been hiding for a long time. Tracking her down is tricky, not to mention damn near impossible due to her time traveling. There is a rumor though.' she replied.

'Oh, and what is that?' he asked, curious.

'She resides in a garden. The garden itself keeps changing places. Or so they say. Possible as well, considering her affinity for plants and ability to teleport. Last time it was rumored to be in orange league.' Shiva replied.

'Okay... Do you have any idea, if there are any of Sukebe's labs in working condition, anywhere?' he asked.

He had to wait for a reply before it came.

'Yes, several in facts. Why though?' she asked.

'I need to visit them, can you come here and take me there now, or should I come to you?' he asked.

He waited for a reply. 'Come.' Was the short reply he got. He quickly dressed and balled his girls. Without any sound, he again vanished. He followed Shiva's magical signature and appeared beside her. She blinked as she saw him materialize beside her.

She gave him a smile and asked "Why do you need the bases though?"

"Research purposes. For my entire prowess, I am an amateur compared to Sukebe in terms of technological or bio-technological skill. I want to improve my knowledge." He answered easily.

"hmm." She said as she took his hand into her own. Both vanished and appeared in a thick forest area. After walking for an hour or so in silence, they finally reached their destination. An entire mountain was hiding a big lab. He could literally see the magic saturating the place. The illusion to hide the lab itself was fueled by the ambient magic that earth released. It was impressive to say the least. The illusion was powerful enough to fool most of the high level magic or psychic user pokegirls.

"This is one of the last remaining biggest labs of Sukebe. You will find a lot of his research notes here, then some experiments that were left incomplete and many other things. Would this be enough?" Shiva asked.

"Indeed, it would be, for now." He replied.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your own devices. Do be careful though. Even I am not aware of just what may pop up." She gave him this fair warning and vanished.

He released all his girls. Ruthia was still getting used to being in a harem. He had lessened her pain by slowing down the poison within her. He had to apply spells every week to keep it working. He had no idea of how to modify someone from their base DNA itself. Due to her lessened pain and being regularly tamed, she was able to understand things better. All three girls had gotten well in team fights. He normally pitied them against himself. It helped motivate them into working together.

"Look for any live creatures that you find here. Stay close and protect each other. Incapacitate anything that can stand against you in one on one combat. If they can't, terminate them. I'll let the lead in Demeter's hand. Listen to her. I'll see everything through her eyes. Try to not destroy any papers or scrolls, clear?" he asked.

All three nodded.

He sent them in the right side as he made seven clones. He sent three behind the girls, to keep an eye out on them.

He sent other clones to look in the rest of the left side. He himself stayed in the main hall. Looking over the notes spread her and there, he gathered that this was one of the research labs that were used when creating and experimenting with the rather rare breeds of the pokegirls. It included the widows and Dire Wolf breed that he was rather interested in. he heard a few explosions happen in both sides. After waiting for 3 hours, he finally started hear footsteps closing in towards the hall. They were coming from the left side. His clones emerged from there with some scratch and burn marks on them. They had a number of stacks of papers, scrolls, and books in them. They put the stack down and vanished. He got their memories of fighting a few Amachamps and Hounds that awoke when they entered that part of the lab. They had been inside test-tubes. Their movements had been sluggish. It hadn't taken his clones long to dispatch them. Thought the burns had been an unfortunate accident while trying to get inside some of the locked rooms. A bottle with some moving and bubbling reddish purple liquid had exploded.

He started to go through what had been collected. He went through the data at a fast pace. By the end of an hour, his knowledge of most of genetic science and gene manipulation had increased many folds. He now had an in-depth knowledge of just how the blessings worked. It was a genetic code existing in all the pokegirls that could be blessed in certain ways. When done properly, the pokegirl evolves. Evolution was a rapid change in a pokegirls very being. Though, what remained unchanged was the soul. Everything that was related to a Pokégirl's mind could hypothetically be corrected. All that was required was to connect the soul with the mind for more than a minute. The process itself would be a very painful process, more for the mind than the body.

He had known about Jokette and Mary Ann Drew evolving through different kinds of mystic revelations. This happened by opening the barriers between mind and soul.

His musings were interrupted as he could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. Soon enough, his three girls stepped out. He saw that they had some blood on them. He could also see some minor injuries on Ruthia and some moderately larger ones on both Nadia and Demeter. He didn't pay it much attention. There was nothing life threatening. His attention was on the pokegirl bound and gagged that they had brought with them.

It was a pokegirl, stark naked, 6'2" tall and athletically built. She had near E cup breasts, a very bushy tail, and blue fur all over her. Her hair light blue color and spread all over. She had vulpine ears but her face was rather human in looks. She snarled at him even with her mouth gagged.

He looked at Demeter who was holding onto the lupine girl's hands that were tied behind her back with runic chains. He could see her restraining herself from harming the girl even further. The lupine girl, he identified as a Direwolf was bleeding from her hip down and had some serious wounds closer to her right breast. Her head had multiple bruises that were swelling. Her eyes were green, like his and showed intelligence. He was sure that she wasn't feral.

He felt the memories of his clones as they vanished. There had only been the dire wolf in that entire area. Most of the notes and research papers had already been stacked properly in the far corner, away from the chemicals. She had set an ambush for them when they had entered the area. Due to Demeter's ability to sense anyone's presence through magic, they already had her location.

The ambush hadn't worked well. Despite that, the girl had fought bravely till she was captured. She was likely there to guard the important documents. She had fought all three of them with magic, holy spells, fire, and lightning. She was definitely powerful than all of his girls in a one on one combat. He removed his dex and scanned her. It took the dex a few seconds but his suspicions were confirmed. She was indeed a dire wolf. She was at level 210. Most of the pokegirls never reached such levels in their entire life times. Most reached maximum 120 – 150, that was a level at which most harem masters' girls were at. Even his girls were not that good, yet. Demeter was 183, Nadia was closer to 169. His recent addition, Ruthia was at 144. Although, they were low in level, they had some advantages as well. Ruthia was able to shrug off most attacks; Demeter had advantages against a celestial, and Nadia was far faster. Then there were the surroundings to keep in mind. The lupine girl had to keep things intact while terminating threats. On the other hand, his girls had primary focus of capturing her, the data was secondary. It had led to Demeter attacking the rack containing the scrolls and stacks of paper. The dire wolf had jumped in the fire spells path and all of his girls had capitalized on it.

"Remove the gag." He said. Nadia did so. Their prisoner spit out some blood and coughed. She likely had a few bruised or broken ribs.

He waved his hand and all of them emitted a purple glow. In seconds, all of them were completely healed. The dire wolf was looking at him in confusion as she felt herself heal. He motioned for his three girls to step back and give the dire wolf some space. She slowly rose to her feet, her tail swishing behind her in agitation.

"wh – who are you?" she asked.

Shadic turned into his chibi form and said "Hello miss! I am Shadic, are you angry too?"

She gave him a startled look but didn't attack when he changed forms. 'What the hell.' she thought when he turned into a child.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to gain information.

"I want milk, she doesn't give me! meany!" he exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at Demeter.

"L – lord!" Demeter exclaimed in embarrassment and looked at the floor. Nadia shook her head and Ruthia screeched, apparently she understood what he was saying rather well. The dire wolf's jaw dropped when she processed what he had said and looked in bewilderment at him. He was powerful, that much she was assured of by the two complex fits of magic he had pulled. But this was just absurd. She was captured by an infernal, a dark lady at that. Most of that kind would have taken the chance to kill her. Then she was healed by apparently the same infernal's master, or at least she assumed as such. And lastly, the master seemed to be nuts. Instead of asking for any kind of information, he asked for milk. From the infernal's reaction, she could imagine what milk he meant.

She saw him start rolling on the floor while laughing.

"Oh, your faces! It was priceless!" he exclaimed between fits of laughter.

The dire wolf's ears twitched and her eyes narrowed as he finally controlled himself. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell do you want?" the dire wolf again asked, losing her patience as she flexed her claws at him.

"Watch your tongue wench! Least I be forced to remove it." Demeter hissed out behind her.

The dire wolf just grunted in reply to the threat.

"That is not how you speak with your host Demeter." He said; his voice cold and uncaring as he looked at Demeter.

Demeter gave him a horrified look and dropped on her knees and bowed. "I didn't want her disrespecting you, lord. That is all." She explained.

"Oh, I do know that, my dear. But you need to be more courteous to our host. After all, we came here after her, no?" he said as if he was scolding a child.

"That is, if we don't plan on killing her." He added; his tone again childish and mischievous.

"I will remember that, lord." She murmured and again took her position behind alongside her two sisters.

"So, can we stay here for some time? Pleaaase, pretty pretty pweese." he asked the dire wolf a hopeful expression on his childlike face.

The dire wolf twitched her ears and asked "first tell me why, and how are you here?"

"Lady! Do you not know that children need to study?" he asked her with his eyes wide.

"This is the best place! Oh, and I even have a teacher! You will be my teacher, won't you, won't you? Please, please say yes, say yes!" he added before she could reply.

Her ears again twitched. She couldn't fathom how the hell a powerful mage, someone with control over an infernal like a dark lady, a nightmare, and a blasted Widow of all things could act like that. She thought over his words again. 'Need to study…' her eyes went on the pile of scrolls and research papers that were closer to the nutty mage and it clicked into her mind.

'Damn! He wants to study Sukebe's notes. I wouldn't even have taken into account such ramblings of a stupid mage. Now I am thinking otherwise. He is speaking in a deceptive tone, a threat bigger than I had imagined.'

"Well, alright! But I have a condition though. You will have to introduce me to your secrete friend." She replied in a cheery voice as she folded her arms under her breasts.

He blinked. It looked like the dire wolf had already guessed his game. 'Smart and good intuitions. Most would have just gotten madder or simply dropped it.' He thought.

"okayyy! First we have to introduce ourselves though." He said.

She nodded and said "Shion, that's my name. I served as a tactician for my last master. I only had one mate/master till now. I have captured human males and sometimes even pokegirls to stay sane since then." She said; vague and almost useless knowledge, easy to guess.

He nodded and jumped as he started to bounce towards his girls. They had been confused of what exactly they were speaking. "This mean lady is Demeter! This is my horsy, I call her Nadia, and this is my brut! I call her Ruthia!" he introduced all of his girls to her. At the end of it, he jumped on Ruthia's back as she shrieked in surprise and lashed out at him. Her scythed hand, like before; just passed through his body. Her understanding of languages and actions was still instinctive and basic, not that much improvement from before applying the T2 and lessening her pain. The T2 was not as effective as he had hoped. He had decided to not play with her mind either, it might destroy her completely. He was still an amateur in a lot of fields.

He let out a giggle and said "Hehehe… that tickles!"

The dire wolf widened her eyes and then immediately schooled her expressions. He was deliberately showing off his powers to her. 'Now why is he doing that? One – he doesn't care, he knows that I can't harm him with this knowledge. Two – he wants to impress me. But wait, why would he want to do that? Oh yes! I am a fucking Dire Wolf, so he likely wants me to join him.' she thought sarcastically.

'Wait, was studying just a ruse? Was THIS his plan all along? Or.. or, am I just a stepping stone to use while learning my past master's secrets? Gah!' She finally screamed inside her own mind.

'Either he is too devious and wants to make things difficult for me to guess, or he is nuts, plain and simple.' She thought with a sigh. Playing this game with a completely unknown person, who she knew nothing about while he did about her was tedious.

"Okay. I know that you are Shadic. Now, what about your secret friend that helped you to get here." She asked.

"Oh…Um.. I don't know where she is." He replied, showing a guilty face and shuffling his feet like an embarrassed child would.

"Can I read the books now, please?" he asked.

Two months later….

'Ah, ah, ah….. Faster, faster. Damn it!' Shion muttered as she evaded the jets of paint balls coming her way, while she skipped over hot coal beneath her. Shion had seen his methods of teaching and asked if she could join the training. He had helped her get back to her previous skill level in no time. She had even improved. The methods that he applied sounded insane and downright stupid. But they were still worth it. Though, she wasn't given the same treatment as his actual harem. She had seen the soft glow that their skins showed. Some kind of magic, she was sure. But it came into play only when training, so she had to assume that it was only for his harem. She had also noticed how all of them got sluggish in their movements. Sometimes the strain on their muscles was obvious from the grimaces on their faces. She also tired out faster than them. Either he was constantly healing them, or she was just that weak. She thought it was the former.

She had also observed something odd. When she had been inside of the lab and observing them train outside, she had noticed their movements get faster. When training with them, she had noticed that she trained for over 18 hours, but in truth, it had only been twelve. That didn't add up. When she had taken a small wrist watch in the training session, she had noticed it move very slowly. She knew that it wasn't just her imagination, it was actually happening. She couldn't explain how. She had seen the way he looked at her in amusement. He knew that she suspected something or already knew what was happening. The same questions, questions over his motives rose. She had no explanation, and that was driving her nuts.

Sometimes, he just let her do whatever while he taught his two magic users and set up a task for the widow. She couldn't hear what he taught those two. There was something odd happening that distorted their words. She hadn't yet dared to intrude on their minds. No matter how good she was, these weren't people to be taken lightly.

It had been oddly comforting, he hadn't asked anything of her just read the notes and scrolls and then put them back in their shelves. Though, he had not introduced her with whomever that had brought him in the lab. She was sure that it was job of one of the legendries. Only the legendries were likely to know of this place. She had also tried going out of this place. To her surprise, it had worked. She had come back. This was really getting confusing, and she really wanted some answers.

"Shadic?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He said without looking at her.

"Please, tell me what you want?" she pleaded.

"I want to destroy the stupider part of human population." He replied with a shrug. She wasn't sure if it was truth, another deception, or a joke.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he tilted his head and turned towards her.

"You aren't adverse to it?" he asked with a look of surprise on his childish face.

"Why would I be? And would you at least turn into your adult form, it feels stupid talking to a child about a war." She replied.

His eyes moistened and he started to sniff. "Y – you don't like me?" "sniff – sniff" and he turned into his adult form.

"What brought this up?" he asked, serious for once.

"You – you are different. I haven't even tried to get into your head. You know why? It's because I am afraid. It is like you are a force that won't be denied. If I try something stupid, I will be dead over and over again. You are a mystery that I can't solve." She said.

"Is that all? I thought there would be something... more." He commented.

After a pause, she spoke "There is. I have seen how you interact with your harem. You are pretty lax, in terms of rules. Not many in the first place. Just tell them what you want, beyond that, they can do whatever they want. Most tamers aren't like that. You also don't try to destroy whatever image they have of yours. Demeter and Nadia refer to you as lord. You never dissuade them from calling you as such. Most tamers that are raised to respect pokegirls would definitely do so. You also have a firm grip on them, especially Demeter. You are bonded to her, if I am not mistaken. A Dark lady is known to never have formed a bond; not even one as simple as an alpha bond. But you, I think you have a delta bond with her, don't you? I – I want to know you more…"

Shadic again morphed and changed his height to match hers. He closed the distance between them. He could see her lust growing in her eyes. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her against himself. Her bare breasts pressed against his clothed chest. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his. After a second, she started seeing flashes. Flashes of what she assumed was his… her master… yes her master's life. She saw him catching Demeter and Nadia, their training. Then she saw how he caught Ruthia. She still didn't see who brought him here though. She also understood what had happened. A recognition bond had been formed between them.

She opened her eyes. They had changed to a light green color, to compliment his. She could feel his breath on her lips. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. She had never though that she would recognition bond with anyone. But, she could feel it; a warm feeling in her chest. She could feel something fluttering in her stomach. Her heart started to beat faster as they kissed. It turned from a soft kiss to a heated one. They both vanished and appeared in the lab. All his girls were in their rooms, so there wasn't anything disturbing them. He vanished his own clothing, their naked bodies grinded together as they kissed in passion. They broke the kiss as she panted. He smirked lightly at her and let his hands start roaming across her body. He could feel her soft fur standing on ends as his touch sent liquid fire through her body….

Few hours later…

Shadic looked over Shion's naked form laid beside him. She was likely deep in sleep after she had exhausted all her pent up sexual aggression. She had completely forgotten her actual question once he had turned into his adult form. Her forming a recognition bond with him was unexpected, but he still had let it happen. He was able to keep the memories that she saw to a limit, so there was nothing wrong with it.

He rose to his feet, his clothing appearing back on him as he did so. He walked out of the lab and into the forest surrounding it. A spectral violin appeared in front of him. He had learned to play when he had visited the first world of Avatar. He started to play a tune that he remembered his mother playing for him. Wisps of bluish energy started to come out and resonate with his feelings, the only feelings that he could feel. The very jungle came alive to his tune. Footsteps could be heard coming from every corner of the forest. Trees started to move as their roots came out of the earth beneath. Several pokegirls came in the clearing created by the moving of trees. A stone slab had risen behind him while the trees moved. He sat on it as he continued to play the tune of what once was his soul. His nodes started to pick up speed as he could literally feel thousands of souls coming in on his direction. But, he paid it no heed.

Demeter was the first to come there, followed shortly by both Ruthia and Nadia. Then Shion came; and then one by one pokegirls from every part of the forest, perhaps even from beyond that started to come. All of them danced, not caring who was there and who was not. All of their attention was on the figure in the center of them all, a glowing pinkish blue figure playing a violin. They could not make out anything about him. But it didn't matter. All they cared for was the emotions that he showed in his music.

It was simple at first. Slowly the emotions had started to turn complex. First was betrayal. Then came adoration and a brother's love. A small figure of a child materialized in front of him. It was a girl with jaded black hair, violet eyes. It was his sister, Calypso, or at least as what his mind imagined her to be. Her small figure, barely 6 years old, started to dance around him like all the others.

Demeter felt anger when the haunting tune expressed betrayal. But slowly the anger subsided. All the pleasant feelings that started to come inside her made her feel warm. She looked at the form of a child appear. She could feel the intense feelings adoration and love for this child that her lord had.

Nadia had turned into her tauric form and was dancing with the herds of Ponytaurs and all the evolutionary lines. She danced to the tune that her master played. She did not know why she was so certain that it was her master. But she somehow knew that it was, indeed her master. Her face showed all the feelings that her masters music was showing them. Her very soul resonated with it.

Ruthia looked in on the enchanting show. Her mind not able to comprehend all the complex feelings the central figure was showing. She only understood the snippets of the pain and bits of the affection. Her mind that had been saddled with constant pain for so long slowly started to calm down. She screeched. Trying to match the music the central figure was making. She assumed that it was the human she had learned to submit to. Even in her pain filled mind, that human could put fear. She had been the fastest in her heard. All of them were alike, except for the leader. It was instinctive to them, to follow the leader. Even then, she had been an exception. She was the fastest. No one was as fast as her, not even the leader. But, she was put down by one human. Humans had always been prey.

But that day has changed everything. One human had beaten her soundly. She had not wanted to die. She already had a general understanding of things. She had noticed that everyone else in her heard was too much in pain to understand or give anything any thought. She had learnt to ignore it, at least to some extent. After beating her, the human had put something on her head. She had suddenly gained an understanding of what he said. Then he had told her that he was her master. And she had followed him since. He had improved her fighting capabilities, he had always let her have the food that she wanted with the exception of those that he told her were her sisters. He had even lessened the pain that she felt within her body; for that alone, she would stay with him.

Shion watched at the breathtaking display that her master's magic had created. She could see several kinds of pokegirls in the clearing surrounding her master. But she didn't bother with any of them. Her eyes were only on him. She kept seeing images of her master. Sometimes alone, sometimes playing with figures made out of solid darkness. Then there were images of him with a small girl, a toddler.

Slowly the tunes started to change again. From his feelings of a brother's love, his feelings changed into that of a lover's love. All the pokegirls in the skies started to change their dancing patterns. Some of them started to throw their feathers in the sky and some fire types threw fires and burst those feathers. They impacted with snowy and misty weather as the burning feathers descended. The sparkling mist and rainbows that shot out were breath taking. But, it wasn't co-ordinated at all. All of this was instinctual. Everyone was radiating their own aura. Magic itself used it as it pleased.

During all of this, Demeter, Nadia, Ruthia, and Shion had started to glow. The glow intensified as the music rose to a new crescendo. Another figure had joined the small child dancing around him. It was a woman. She had blood red hair and lips. Near C cup breasts and stood around 5'10". She was wearing a dark red dress. Her skin was pale but a soft glow emitted from her body, just like the small girl. Her eyes glowed in an ominous red color, as she danced along.

Another change in the music was brought with more speed and his playing. The dancing had gotten faster. He rose from his own platform as he started to dance himself. One by one, a copy would separate from him and start dancing. Slowly the speed slowed down as he reached near the end of his music. It was about explaining how he could barely feel anything, all he acted was on cold logic, the feelings that he once had, and those that he barely understood.

Demeter's heart clenched at the pain her lord was going through. She could not have that! She hadn't just submitted to him in mind and body, she had already considered her own soul to be his. 'Perhaps, my soul could mend his broken one?' was the last thought in her mind when her entire body erupted in a vortex of chaotic magic. Dark green and completely black magics surrounded her. Some of the ghost girls from the gathering subconsciously made their way towards her, so did a few of the darker kind. As soon as the magical wisps surrounding her touched them, they vanished.

Ruthia's screeching reached levels and nodes she had never imagined she could make. Her legs kept moving her in different ways, just going along the tune. Her scythed arms scraped against her own armor with no care in the world. As the nodes changed, she began to glow a soft purple, it slowly got intense as the music reached newer depths of complexity. Her armor began to shine in the purple glow. As the music again slowed down, she erupted in purple flames.

Nadia had been dancing with several of her sisters and cousins. She started to feel like she was becoming more and more one with her master. She began to emit a reddish glow. It intensified as the music got deeper and faster, and became blinding as the music came to an end.

Shion was the only one not moving besides Demeter. Both were completely fixated on their master. She kept receiving different images as her master told several tales from his music. Her own body began to glow like that of her master, a soft pinkish blue color.

When Shadic played the final node, he stayed still. He felt a soft hand touch his face. He opened his eyes. They were a miasma of black and green. He saw Sofi's image standing there, a soft smile on her face. He looked a little below her. There stood his sister's image. She also had a sad smile on her face. Both images slowly vanished. He blinked. The magical spell his music had woven… broke. The first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by a huge number of pokegirls. It should have been evening, but the light coming from the sun was far less that it should have been. He looked up; there were pokegirls in the skies as well. Draconic, mystic, all kinds and forms were visible.

Finally he noticed the four glowing figures. Two were closer to the entrance of the lab; one was closer to him and one a bit apart from them, among a group of tauric forms.

He took a step forwards and all the wild pokegirls except a few scampered away. The figure closest to him stopped glowing. As the glow subsided, he saw a figure with six arms and four legs standing. He guessed that it was Ruthia. She was around 7'1" in height now. She looks a lot like an Amachamp, E cup breasts, and wide hips. One extra set of arms was located under her original while the other one was above the original. Her eyes had turned to Slits. She had only one pair of them. Her hair had also grown a lot. They were now a dark Purple, almost black, and came a little below her shoulder blades. Her skin was lightly tanned.

"ma..sta-" she said in confusion as she looked at him. Suddenly her form shook and scythes came out of palms of her lower arms. A set of web spinners sprouted from her upper set of arms. Her entire body then morphed into an inhumanoid spider like girl. She stood around 10 feet in height. Her stomach again inflated like before. Armor, like her previous un-evolved form was covering all of her body. The only open areas were the palms of her two extra set of hands. Even her breasts, vagina, and skull were covered. Her skull now looked like it was covered by a helmet. Her upper body looked vaguely humanoid. A pair of eyes had appeared on all sides of her head. They were slits and green in color. He touched her and her body again transformed to the previous height of 7'1" and started to fall down. He caught her in his arms and brought out her ball. With a sigh, he balled her and walked towards the next closest one. It was among the place that he had seen tauric herds.

He was aware that there were eyes watching his every move. It had barely been 3 minutes since he had stopped playing music. He closed in on the reddish glowing figure that he assumed was Nadia. The glow began to subside and died down. Nadia hadn't gone through much transformation; she still looked more or less the same. The only noticeable change was her eyes. They had turned a forest green and the other noticeable change was her horn. It had grown an inch or so. It was now a little lighter in color. He noticed the greatest change with her legs. Her hooves were now on fire. The fire itself was curiously black. Some would mistake it for her fur. She blinked and turned into her human form. She again didn't noticeably change. The only change was a tattoo on her forehead in form of a unicorn's horn; and her eyes. They had also changed into green. "My Lord!" She exclaimed. She started to jump and catch him in a hug, but failed as she suddenly fell unconscious.

He caught her as well. After balling her back, he walked towards the two closer to each other and farthest from him. 'What the hell did happen? I don't remember my magic turning like this way on any music that I created. Then again, I never let my emotions, or what I perceive of them loose among others like this.' He thought. He first reached the person glowing soft pinkish blue. He assumed it was Shion, as Demeter was likely the one glowing in darker and chaotic colors.

The glow immediately stopped when he stepped in front of her. She started to fall backwards. He easily caught her and looked over her. The only noticeable thing was the change in her fur color. It had taken a pinkish hue. He would have to test her for anything new. With another sigh, he balled her. He could feel her emotions even when she was unconscious. That made him worried.

He couldn't feel anything from Demeter. He closed the gap between him and Demeter, and stood in front of her. "My.. Lord.." he heard a whisper. The glow intensified. "I give… my soul… to heal… yours." It was barely audible with his suppressed senses, when suddenly the energy converging within her blasted outwards. A wave of chaotic energy spread out. All the pokegirls watching this scrambled or used some or the other technique to get out of the way. He pushed his own magic and kept the wave from knocking him out or seriously hurting him. The blast passed through his shield and he gasped.

What Demeter had done, he hadn't expected that at all. She had literally given up her soul to him. It was now anchored to him. Due to his agelessness and immortality, she likely wouldn't die. Even if her body got destroyed, her soul would remain within him. Her soul would help him feel much more freely. Unfortunately, she herself would start facing the problems that he was facing. She would respond to the feelings the way she did before this incident. But any new emotion would be difficult to understand. Her primary focus would be him; anything else would be secondary. She would only feel what he did. She would find happiness in what made him happy. She would be angered by what angered him. In essence, she had made herself into a living shell for him.

When the glow subsided, Demeter was in a kneeling position. Her hair had turned grey. It had grown up to her lower back. Her head was bowed. He could see her skin had turned a lighter shade as well. Her dress had changed. It looked like a fitting robe that covered her entirely. It had larger sleeves, and a high collar with a v – cut at neck. Other than that, nothing much had changed that he could guess from her appearance.

"Rise." He whispered.

"My lord." She said and gave him an even deeper bow before standing.

"What have you done, Demeter?" he asked as he felt like his feelings had returned to him. from what he had heard Demeter say just before evolving was clue enough for him to make a good guess.

"Lord?" she asked, confused.

She raised her chin and looked him in the eyes. Both of them hissed. He saw everything that had happened in her life till now. It barely took a few seconds. While in the same time, she saw flashes of his entire life. While he recovered within seconds by storing her life separately and let it gather around in his mind. It took her several minutes. She took a deep breath and again looked at him. Her eyes were now changed. They were a mixture of black and green that she had come to love so much. He gave her a smile and shook his head.

'You silly, silly girl… What will I ever do with you?" he whispered with a warm feeling. He hugged her tightly.

"Sleep, for now…" he muttered and her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep in his arms. He balled her as well.

**The pokegirl mentioned:**

**[Everything here is unknown to everyone but a few] **

**The EMPRESS, the soul-less (yet living) Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Magic/ghost/dark (Infernal/celestial)

**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (unique)

**Diet:** human foods

**Role:** Sadist Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, great tactician, and Alpha of the harem, **[unknown]: **can command dark ladies. **: [unknown]**

**Libido: **Average

**Strong Vs:** Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, infernal Pokegirls (Cardian, Daimon, Dark Lady, etc), celestial Pokégirls (Angels, Megami, etc)

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Dragon

**Attacks:** Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Runes master, elemental spells, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, holy arrow, light shield, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, Force Bolt*, Rune Chain, Agility, Door to the Abyss*, Void Aura*

**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x9), Enhanced Endurance (x20), enhanced Reflexes (x7), Natural Levitation, Dark vision, Amplified cold and cruel Laughter, eyes void of any emotion unless in her master's presence.

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** special case, delta bond + ghost and dark pokegirls as sacrifice + giving up her soul for her master + higher form of fey magic

The Empress is one of those evolutions that are largely unknown.

She has greyish hair and skin color. She also appears to be wearing a long robe that covered her almost completely. Her robe has a v- cut to show slightest bit of cleavage. Other than that, there are no changes in her appearance. It is speculated that the magical phenomena that occurred on the Sadness day may have something to do with the evolution. Her sense of loyalty to her tamer is stronger than ever.

She now walks with far more grace and acts how a queen would. She is now a celestial/infernal. She can use attacks of both a celestial and an infernal. Her view of world matches almost identically to her tamer. Her emotions are a real mess now. Before evolution, she was prone to find pleasure in all sins. She enjoyed sufferings of anyone but her tamer, and would do anything for her tamer. Now she is apathetic of most things. All she cares is if something would benefit her tamer and to some extent – her harem. She can still feel all emotions like rage, or love and adoration for her tamer just as she did before. But now she is gentler and more subtle in showing her emotions.

Empress is a magical power house. She is adept at using runic and direct spells. She can work well as an enchantress. She can learn all elemental magical spells. Some would call her similar to a Hild in abilities, but her skills dwarf a Hild.

**FALCE MORTIT, the scythe of death pokegirl**

(First I thought 'What the hell! Why should a widow lose all its deadly powers during evolution? After all, evolution is supposed to make one stronger AND correct weaknesses.' Then I thought of Sexebi's ability to cure hyper venom. So I came up with this.)

**Type**: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)/ humanoid

**Element**: Bug/Poison/Ghost/Fighting

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (unique)

**Diet**: Tauric form: Carnivore; humanoid form: cooked meat, fresh fish etc.

**Role**: Omnicide, Nightmare Fuel, Mass Extinction Engine, frontline fighter.

**Libido**: humanoid form: high; Tauric form: very low.

**Strong Vs**: both forms: All elements save for Dragon.

**Weak Vs**: both forms: Dragon

**Attacks**: Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Hyper beam, Hyper Venom, Dynamic Punch, Earthquake, Pummel, Body Slam, Giant Toss, Crushing Punch, Wrestle, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Seismic Toss, Mountain Hold, Breasts of Steel.

**Enhancements**: humanoid form: Enhanced Strength (x18), Enhanced Speed (x20), ultra dense and lightly tanned skin, able to summon armor, three sets of arms, and four powerful legs. Can summon scythes in lower set of arms, can summon web spinners in upper set of arms.

Tauric form: Enhanced Strength (x22), Enhanced Speed (x25), 4 sets of eyes, 360 degree vision, covered in chitinous armor. She has 6 arms, and 6 legs.

**Evolves**: none

**Evolves From:** Widow (special case, regular taming + cognizant thought process + higher form of fey magic)

**Recommendation if you see one**: KILL YOURSELF, BECAUSE DEATH IS ASSUARED!

Widows are deadly and a menace by themselves, but now after evolving into a Falce Mortits, she is even deadlier. She has two forms. One is inhumanoid tauric form and the other is humanoid. In her humanoid form, she stands around 7'1" in height. She looks a lot like an Amachamp, has E cup breasts, and wide hips. One extra set of arms is located under her original while the other one is above the original. Her eyes have turned to Slits. She has only one pair of them. Her hair has grown a lot. They are now a dark purple, almost black and come a little below her shoulder blades. Her skin is lightly tanned. She has four legs. She is now able to summon her armor at will. Her face looks more human. She is able to think far more clearly and can understand speech very well. She has sharp teeth, but smaller compared to her previous form. Unlike the Dryder, Falce Mortits don't lose their hyper venom. She becomes completely immune to it. Her skin is ultra-dense like that of a penance. Though, her use of hyper venom is limited in this form. There is no venom that can actually affect her.

In her tauric inhumanoid form, she looks more like her former un-evolved form. Her height is increased. She is around ten feet tall. Her entire form grows muscular and is completely covered in armor. Though, she can partially remove it with enough experience. She can stand on her hind legs like before to shoot her acid spray. In this form, her capacity to throw out hyper venom has increased as well. Her chin splits apart to show razor sharp teeth that can cut through steel with ease. Her fur is dark purple.

In both her forms, she is capable of producing several types of venoms. Her prowess in battle makes her a force to be reckoned with. The only thing that can actually bring her down is a group of very high level dragon pokegirls and even then, casualties are guaranteed.


End file.
